Light the Night With Love
by Mustard Lady
Summary: You are invited...after a decade of stuttering, blushing, and flirting, the Space Ranger and the cowgirl have finally decided to become Mr. and Mrs. Lightyear! The toys are excited about the upcoming wedding. Buzz cannot wait to see his girl Jessie as a bride, making the female toys in Bonnie's bedroom have a hard time keeping it a surprise for him! BuzzxJessie Mentions Bo Peep
1. Chapter 1 Let's Get Married

**The credit for this story goes to FrozenFever123, who gave me the idea and the perfect title. Thank you for the suggestion. I have read and enjoyed the different but special fanfics on this website about Buzz and Jessie's wedding as toys. I really liked jessiejanelightyear's portrayal in It's a Toy's World. It was beautiful! And I thought Woody's POV in I Do was tender and precious. Both of them were so good, I didn't feel like I could come up with anything that good! Well, I've given it a shot and tried my hand.**

 **Believe me, I am really trying to finish my Toy Story/Paw Patrol crossover fanfic Pups Save Jessie! I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm trying to piece all the details together the way I want them. But it's not that I've forgotten that story, just so you know.**

 **You know, it's funny. I have some other fanfics I'm planning and hoping and waiting to post, but they aren't complete yet. What's funny is that when I pray and ask the Lord for ideas and inspiration for a certain one, He _always_ gives me ideas and inspiration for a story I'm not currently working on! I spend hours brainstorming over new ideas to come up with for a fanfic, and the inspiration that comes to me is for a fanfic that I currently planned to put off for a while. I'm not making this up! It happens practically every time! I find it humorous.**

 **I don't own Toy Story. This takes place after Toy Story3 and I guess the short films too.**

 **I felt that jessiejanelightyear's story of Jessie as a bride was so beautiful, and very traditional. And WandaCosmoForever's details of the cowgirl's personality in I Do was so in character. Well, I tried to do something quite different but still special. I hope everyone likes it.**

* * *

" _Done, da. Da, da. Done, da, da, da,"_ Bonnie Anderson chanted and hummed. _"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white..."_ Bonnie was having a wedding. In her left hand, she held her cowgirl doll, Jessie, clad in a simple white Victorian dress she'd gotten from a thrift store. Bonnie had pinned little fake flowers all around Jessie's hat, and had undone Jessie's single braid and made it into two braids, with a pink hair ribbon on the left one. In Jessie's left hand, she 'held' a tiny bouquet of pink rosettes that Bonnie's mom had given her from her sewing basket. Jessie was 'getting married'.

In Bonnie's right hand, she held her special cowboy doll, Sheriff Woody. He was 'escorting' Jessie down the aisle. Bonnie had found a large roll of satin pink ribbon, and it made a perfect aisle for this playtime adventure. On either side of it, her other toys, 'the guests' were waiting to see the bride. "Don't worry, Buzz Lightyear, Sir." Bonnie smiled to her Space Ranger who stood at the 'altar'. "You're wife won't faint. Hey, _you_ over there!" Bonnie scolded Chuckles, sitting 'in the audience'. "This is no time for circus tricks! This is a very important occasion. Now behave yourself!" Then her eyes narrowed at Mr. Pricklepants and Hamm sitting together. "And _you!_ Stop whispering and making jokes. If you can't be good, you're both going in time out!"

The Space toy stood tall and proud at the end of the aisle. He wore dark blue pants, with an unbuttoned white dress shirt, and an unbuttoned dark blue suit. Bonnie had tried and tried to button them on Buzz, but his chest plate frame was built just too wide, and when she'd nearly torn the outfit, her mom suggested she just leave it open.

"… _I now pronounce you man and wife!"_ Bonnie announced, making Woody's voice.

" _Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_ Bonnie bounced Jessie up and down.

"What are you doing, just standing there for, Buzz?" Bonnie scolded her immobile space toy."You're supposed to kiss now! Oh, that's my fault. Ahem." She tried to make her voice deeper, so she sounded like Woody, or at least the way she thought he should sound.

Woody: _"Sorry about that, folks. Ah-e-e-e-m. You may now kiss the bride!"_

"Now give each other a great big kiss!" Bonnie resumed her own voice. She shoved Buzz and Jessie's faces together and then she jumped up and down with them in her hands, signifying the audience cheering. "Yay! Hooray! Now we can have dancing and some ice cream and cake!"

Bonnie's expression turned concerned though and she quickly set the two 'newlyweds' together on the floor. She rushed to the shelf and picked up Dolly in one hand, and Rex in another. "Oh no!" Bonnie called out. "Look out everybody! The evil witch and her ferocious monster are trying to ruin the wedding! Everybody run! _Rrrooaaarrr!"_ She hollered like a dinosaur and then laughed an evil laugh, trying to make Dolly's voice.

Dolly: _"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! This will be the saddest day of your life!"_

Buzz: _"Not today, you mean old thing! I won't let anything spoil this special day for my wife. Take that!"_ Bonnie picked Buzz up and pressed his laser button. But in her other hand she ran around with Dolly riding on Rex. _"And that too. And that!"_

Jessie: _"Be careful, Buzz! Oh no! Her monster just blew fire on my dress with his volcano breath! Help, help! Somebody help me!"_ Bonnie bounced Jessie up and down frantically.

Woody: _"Quick! Someone get some water! Save the bride!"_

Buzz to Dolly: _"You can't do that to my wife! I'm mad, and now you're going to pay!"_ Bonnie picked up Slinky and made him bite Rex's tail. Rex 'screeched and wagged his whole body', which flicked Dolly onto the floor. Trixie 'pounced' on the witch, pinning her to the floor and Woody 'handcuffed' the wicked woman and then lassoed her.

Woody: _"You're going to jail, Hilda. I'm taking you in!"_

Buzz: _"Jessie, are you okay?"_ Bonnie positioned them so that Jessie was laying in Buzz's arms bridal-style.

Jessie: _"Yes. They put the fire out, but now my dress is all ruined."_

Buzz: _"Don't cry, Jessie. I'm just so glad you're safe, and I love you with a white or black dress on."_

Jessie: _"Aw, you're so sweet! I'm gonna give you the biggest kiss ever. M-m-mmmmwwahhh!"_ Bonnie pressed their faces together hard. Then she wrapped their arms around each other. She pushed Buzz's red chest button and his wings popped out.

Buzz: _"Come on. Let's go to space for our honeymoon."_

Jessie: _"Hooray! Let's go!"_

Buzz: _"Hang on tight. To infinity...and beyond!"_ Then she flew around the room with 'the honeymooners' soaring through the air.

Jessie: _"This is the best day ever!"_

"That was wild." Woody chuckled after the toys were left to themselves when Bonnie had to do grocery shopping with her mom. "Bonnie is so creative."

"Ugh." Jessie groaned, wiggling her body back and forth and flailing her arms. Jessie growled. "Just get me out of this thing!" Her arms were stuck in the dress and she impatiently hopped up and down as if she was participating in a potato sack race.

"Hold still there, cowgirl." Buzz grinned and walked over to her. "Now just stand still." Buzz tried to carefully undo the back of the dress so Jessie could get free.

"I don't see what you're so upset about, Jessie dear." Mrs. Potato Head said. "It's only a dress, and you looked lovely."

"Yes, and I've never had a new dress of my own." Princess Mitsy said.

"It certainly was a change," Dolly grinned.

"Would y'all just go away and quit staring at me?" Jessie huffed embarrassed at all the much unwanted attention she was drawing.

"Okay, okay," Woody chuckled. "Come on, everyone. Let's go do what we can while Bonnie's out and about." And the toys all went about their business.

"There you go." Buzz smiled. Jessie quickly stomped out of the pretty outfit and brushed her pants off.

"Thank you," she sighed heavily.

"You _did_ look lovely, Jessie." Buzz grinned with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, quit teasing me." She chuckled.

"I'm not teasing." Buzz corrected her.

"Well, you certainly are the sweetest guy ever." Jessie smiled widely. "But why does everyone always want me to look different than the way I was made? Why can't they just like me the way I am?"

"It does everyone some good to get a change of scenery once in a while," Buzz said. "Besides, you know that _I_ love you for who you are." Jessie blushed.

"You look really gussied up and dapper in those fancy pants." Jessie smirked. Now it was Buzz's turn to blush.

"Oh, uh...thanks, I guess." He stared at the floor, embarrassed.

"Do I _still_ make you _that_ nervous?" Jessie asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no, no. It's...it's just the outfit." Buzz said. "I feel kind of funny in it." Jessie chuckled. Buzz took her hand. "Jessie, don't you think it's time?" He asked.

"Time for what?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Don't you think it's about time we tied the knot?" Jessie's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" She gaped, wide-eyed.

"Well, why not?" Buzz replied. "Bonnie just 'married' us, so she's made it official that we're together, and we've been engaged for a long time now, and...and I'd like us to have a _real_ wedding. I'd like to see you as a stunning bride...er, uh, _my_ stunning bride! I want to claim myself as your husband in front of our friends and family. What do you say?"

"Me? A bride? Does that mean I have to wear a dress?" Jessie asked in annoyance.

"Hey, you'll be the bride, so it can be _any_ dress of _your_ choice." Buzz said cheerfully. "Please, Jessie. How do you feel about this? I really want to do this. Please, will you do it for me?" Jessie looked deeply into his blue eyes. This space toy who'd helped rescue her all those years ago when she was a perfect stranger to him, and having never met before, the first time they spoke, he'd complimented her. He'd always tried to be there for her, especially during the hard times,-no- _mostly_ in the hard times. He'd always shown her unconditional love, and truly loved her, in spite of her shortcomings, crazy schemes and antics, and all the unbelievable scrapes they'd gotten themselves into. Oh, how could she refuse?

"Of _course_ I will!" She hollered, slapping her knee. "It'll be all for you. Ya know, come to think of it, we could have a rootin', tootin' good time. We could have dancing..." Buzz smiled.

"Thank you, Jessie. I can't wait to call you 'Mrs. Lightyear.' "

" _Mrs. Lightyear,"_ Jessie stared at the ceiling with a dreamy look on her face. "I love it."

"I've wanted to call you that for a very long time," Buzz confessed.

"Well, it certainly took ya long enough!" Jessie teased and playfully smacked his shoulder. He playfully nudged her in return.

* * *

That evening, while Bonnie was having dinner, Buzz went over to talk to Woody. "Hey, Woody."

"Hey, Buzz. What's up, partner?" Woody smiled.

"I...uh, we, Jessie and I have an announcement to make." Buzz answered. "Do you think you could grab everyone's attention?"

"Sure. I'll get Slinky to help. What's the big secret, anyway?" Woody probed.

"You'll find out." Buzz grinned and walked away. Woody and Slinky gathered together all the other toys in a circle as the cowboy jumped onto the tea table with Buzz and Jessie standing behind him, holding hands.

"What's up, Sheriff?" Hamm asked.

"Yeah, what is so important that you had to spoil our game?" Buttercup asked.

"Hush, everyone. Buzz and Jessie have something they would like to tell us." Woody said, then stepped back. Buzz and Jessie stepped forward, smiling warmly. Suddenly, Buzz felt very nervous.

"Uh...uhm, thank you all for listening," Buzz stammered. "Uh, well...ahem. Jessie and I would like to announce that...that we're, uh..."

"Spit it out, space boy!" Potato Head hollered impatiently.

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Trixie bounced up and down excitedly.

"Tell us." Rex clapped his hands eagerly.

"Uh..." Buzz tried to clear his throat. Jessie snickered, rolling her eyes, and placed her arms around him.

"We're getting married!" She hollered happily. The toys all gasped. Then there was much cheering and clapping.

"We'd like to be married on Saturday night while Bonnie is at a sleepover." Buzz finally found his voice again. "And you're all invited! We truly want you all to be part of our special day." Another round of applause and cheering ensued.

"Congratulations, you two." Woody smiled warmly, punching Buzz on the shoulder and tweaking Jessie's nose. "I was beginning to think you'd never go through with it."

"Oh, we'd get around to it, someday." Jessie said nonchalantly.

"Heh. Yeah." Woody smirked.

"Woody, you will be my best man, won't you?" Buzz asked seriously.

"You know I will, Buzz." Woody smiled warmly. "I'm honored."

"But who's gonna give me away?" Jessie asked. "Usually the father of the bride gives her away at the ceremony."

"Me, of course." Woody laughed. "Who did you think? Hamm?" Buzz snorted and Jessie made a face.

"You really mean it?" Jessie asked in a more serious tone.

"'Course I do, Jess." Woody replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're my sister, and I would be proud to be your escort on the best day of your life."

"Yippee!" Jessie cheered and scooped the cowboy in her arms up off the ground.

* * *

"Jessie, darling, stand still." Mrs. Potato Head said for the sixteenth time as she stood on Trixie's back. The cowgirl sighed and straightened her position. She had her arms spread out as Mrs. Potato Head and Barbie worked at pinning the polyester sleeves together. Jessie sighed again. This was the fourth outfit fitting she'd had in 3 days and she was getting tired of it. She'd much rather be out in the open, running or riding Bullseye, or chasing a certain other toy. Ever since she and Buzz had set a date for their _real_ wedding, she'd been shoved into Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's bedroom so that her seamstresses could prepare her bridal gown in secret without getting disturbed by curious, prattling 'children'...and nosy guys. Jessie would have to stand still for an hour-which took great effort on her part-while she was measured and fitted. Although she enjoyed the attention from her friends, she wished the whole thing was just over.

"Hold still, Jessie." Barbie said. "I've got to pin this sleeve hole just right, and I can't do that if you keep wiggling. I don't want to stick you." Jessie pursed her lips.

"Is this fuss and muss all really necessary?" Jessie huffed. "If I had my way, Buzz and I would get married just as we are. I mean, that's the way we like each other best anyway."

"Jessie! It's your _wedding!_ You're getting married!" Princess Mitsy blurted out. "No bride should go without a bridal gown! This is the most important day in your life and it should be special."

"Yes." Barbie agreed. "Besides, this gives us a chance to share in the joy. And be part of it."

"Yeah. Quit trying to spoil our fun, Jessie." Trixie said.

"I feel like a baked cake having to be iced and decorated." Jessie complained. "It's tedious."

"Just be glad that we agreed to doll you up with a gown that's in _your_ taste," Dolly scolded the cowgirl. "Quit being a sourpuss. Just think of how _Buzz_ is going look when he sees you in it."

"How am I supposed to know what he'll think when _I_ don't even know what it's going to look like?" Jessie retorted.

"Don't worry, Jessie. I know you'll both love it." Barbie smiled. All the female toys had started ranting off on how Jessie should look as a bride after she and Buzz had made their announcement, but the picky cowgirl had cut them short and had made it very clear that she didn't want to be stuffed in any frilly, fancy-shmansy, puffy dresses. So, her ladies in waiting had all agreed to make a very original but different bridal gown for her, one that would suit her preferences.

"How did I let myself get talked into this?" Jessie sighed.

"Oh, hush." Mitsy sad. "It'll be all worth it when the time comes. You won't even be thinking about this part!"

"Well, princess, that's easy for someone to say who's never been married or even had a boyfriend!" Dolly teased. Mitsy sighed and grinned.

"Well, I've heard it said." She replied. "Besides, I _do_ know what it's like for trivial things to melt from your mind when you're enthralled with something really exciting and wonderful."

"I hope you're right, Your Highness." Jessie sighed again. "And I hope you all know what you're doing."

"Come on. Cheer up, Jessie." Trixie said. "Just trust us on this. You know? Trust, it's what friends do."


	2. Chapter 2 Now Boys Allowed!

**I really hope you enjoy _this_ one! Reviews are definitely welcome. I don't own _Sue Thomas FBEye_ or the lines in here from it. They come from the show's episode, _The Sniper._ If you haven't seen the show, your missing a great presentation!**

* * *

Buzz had been so busy the passed 4 days discussing and planning wedding preparations that he'd hardly seen Jessie. And the ladies kept whisking her away and she'd be gone a long time. Well, he figured he'd been too busy for long enough. He was going to spend some quality time with his bride-to-be. But where was she? After looking in the laundry room, searching the kitchen cabinets, and several other places which ended in a futile search, he finally went to talk to Woody. He found the cowboy lying on top of Bonnie's bed, being jumped on by the Peas-in-a-Pod. "Guys!" Woody half scolded, half chuckled. "Come...come on. Get off me! Ah, you guys are tickling me! Stop! This isn't _Hop on Pop,_ you know."

"Can I talk to you, sheriff?" Buzz spoke up, watching with his hands on his hips.

"Buzz! Sure!" Woody nodded emphatically, and quickly rose to his feet, causing the little peas to fall back on the bed. The two guys climbed down off the bed. "Thanks, Buzz!" Woody grinned, embarrassed. "Boy, those little peas sure are pesky. What d'ya need to talk about, partner?"

"Jessie," Buzz answered.

"What's new, huh?" Woody teased.

"Woody, I'm serious." Buzz glared. "We've hardly spent any time together at all the passed few days, and I don't like that. Do you know where she is right now? I couldn't find her."

"You're not supposed to, Buzz." Woody said.

"What are the girls doing with her anyway?" Buzz inquired curiously.

"Oh, brother," Woody shook his head. "Where has your space ship been drifting around this time, Space Ranger? They're turning Jessie into a bride."

"So? What about it?"

"That means you have to stay away from her and let them do their work."

"I don't see why. I'm going to go see her." Buzz announced and marched off.

"Buzz! What do you think you're doing?!" Woody called after him. "Have you lost your marbles? You're breaking the rules!"

"Whose rules?" Buzz turned back, looking at the cowboy.

"Well, uh...tradition. Besides, you don't even know where to look."

" _You_ do," Buzz gazed at him sneakily.

"Never mind." Woody sighed. "Okay, fine. Go ahead and be a Peeping Tom. But you'll be sorry." He warned.

" _I'll_ find her." Buzz cocked his head triumphantly, and marched away.

* * *

"Hmm. Okay, a little more to the right, Dolly." Mrs. Potato Head said. The rag doll readjusted part of the bodice pattern.

"Are we almost done?" Jessie groaned impatiently.

"Now, Jessie," Trixie scolded.

Buzz was in the hallway and heard voices... _female_ voices. "Aha!" He pounded his fists with satisfaction. He grinned smugly when he thought of how he could rub it in to Woody that he'd succeeded. He tip-toed closer to the master bedroom's doorway, and slowly peeked inside. There they were, the girl toys all busying themselves with craft pieces, lots of various cloths of different colors, and many pins and needles. In the center of the circle stood Jessie, looking very fidgety. Buzz just smiled.

Trixie was carrying a small spool of yellow ribbon in her mouth when she glanced toward the doorway. She dropped the ribbon and blurted out, "Hey! You shouldn't be here!"

"Who?" Dolly asked.

" _Him!"_ Trixie muttered, pointing her foot toward the door. The girls' eyes all fell on the guilty space toy. _"_ _Aaaahhh!"_ The girls all shrieked, the way Buzz had only heard females do in the movies or TV shows when they'd seen a mouse.

"Ouch! Hey!" Jessie growled as the lady spud accidentally stuck a pin straight into her arm.

"Quick! Hide her!" Mrs. Potato Head ordered, and she, Trixie, and Barbie spread their arms out in a circle around Jessie, trying to conceal her appearance.

"Go away, Buzz! Get out of here!" Mitsy hollered as she and Dolly rushed up to Buzz and started shoving him out the door.

"You're not supposed to be here! Now, shoo. Shoo." Dolly scolded. "Git, git, git!" After they'd maintained a safe distance, they quickly shut the bedroom door. Buzz's shoulders sagged and he pursed his lips.

"Blast." He muttered.

* * *

"Will someone get this thing out of me?!" Jessie groaned, pulling at the pin.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, dear!" Mrs. Potato Head clasped her face. "Here, I'll get it." Jessie growled and rubbed her arm.

"Now y'all see why I don't like to get all dressed up." Jessie said. "This is so tiresome. _And_ nit-picking. Can I go now?"

"Noo!" The ladies all declared together. Jessie made a face and begrudgingly obeyed.

* * *

"So, did you find her, did you?" Woody smirked, with his hands on hips, grinning smugly at the Space Ranger. Buzz glared.

"Uh, uh, no." Buzz lied. "I was just...uh...uh...there was a mouse hanging around and…and it scared them, but I took care of it."

"Uh-huh." Woody remarked skeptically. " _I_ know better. I'll just bet my boots there was a mouse around!"

"Truly, there was." Buzz said defensively. "Didn't you hear the way they screeched?"

"Yeah, I _know_ there was. A very large one too. So, what did you do with him when you caught him?"

"Oh, that. I...uh, I got rid of him."

Woody snickered. "You're a lousy liar, Lightyear." He said. "Do girls usually shove a hero out when he saves them from a mouse?" Buzz's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if the boot was on the other foot, I'll bet I'd be doing the same thing to you." Buzz smirked.

"Nuh-uh. 'Cause I know better." Woody said.

"Yeah right." Buzz remarked.

"Now, don't let me catch you doing that again." Woody scolded.

"Oh, you _won't."_ Buzz smirked.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

All morning and afternoon, Buzz tried to subtly leave Bonnie's bedroom, but Woody watched him like a hawk. No matter how clever Buzz thought his excuse was, the cowboy always managed to foil the Space Ranger's plans. For example, once Buzz started for the hallway when Woody was searching for crayons and markers under the bed. He'd made a clean getaway when he was suddenly blinded by...by...bubbles! Lots and lots and lots of bubbles! Buzz spat and gagged from the soapy taste and growled loudly from the sting in his eyes when the bubbles popped on his face. He flailed around, whacking the bubbles away in every direction. Then as he tried to walk forward, he slipped and fell on his back side. He heard laughing. His eyes narrowed in anger and he quickly whipped his head around, searching for the culprits: Buttercup and Hamm! "What do you think you're doing?!" Buzz yelled.

"You should've seen yourself, Space Boy," Hamm chuckled. "You looked like a jumpy monkey." Buzz saw the floor fan behind them, which had been set on full blast. He charged at it and snapped it to _off,_ then looked back at them.

"You could really hurt someone that way!" Buzz snarled. "What's the big idea, anyway?"

"We heard that you were being naughty, so we were assigned to play truant officers." Buttercup grinned.

"Wait. What?" Buzz stared, confused. He scratched his head. Then... _Woody!_ Buzz sprinted from his spot on the fan and charged straight for the pig and the unicorn. He managed to knock them off their feet, then ran for the bedroom. He marched angrily into Bonnie's room, and scanned the room suspiciously for a familiar brown cowboy hat. Then he spotted it up on Bonnie's bed. _Aha! There he is._ Buzz growled in thought. He approached loudly and stood on the bed with his fists clenched and glared darkly at Woody. "Ahem!" He huffed. The cowboy nonchalantly turned his head to the Space Ranger and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, Buzz." Woody smiled cheerily.

"That _wasn't_ funny, cowboy." Buzz stated.

"What?" Woody asked.

"You know what! Sending ham hock and Pegasus to spray me with soap. I don't appreciate that." Buzz stood with his hands on his hips.

"Who? _Me?"_ Woody asked, pretending to be confused. "I didn't do anything."

"Don't play innocent with me, cowboy!" Buzz threatened. "Don't try and pull a stunt like that again. Don't you think you're carrying this thing too far, and do you think it's fair to keep Jessie and me apart like this?" Woody shook his head.

"Buzz, Buzz," he sighed with a smile. "You don't have to dramatize this. You'll see Jessie later, after they're finished with her."

"Uh-huh." Buzz snarled skeptically. "Like when? Bedtime?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," Woody said innocently. "Okay, okay. So I told them not to let you in Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's room. But _I_ wasn't the one who told them _how_ to do it. Honest." Buzz squinted and raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Buzz. It's a wedding, and don't you want it to be absolutely perfect? I'm just trying to save you from placing yourself in hot water with the gals."

"That's _my_ business." Buzz said. "I can take care of myself. I won't be placing myself in hot water."

"You know? You're right." Woody nodded. "You won't: _they_ will."

"I'll take my chances." Buzz said and walked away.

"Ugh." Woody rolled his eyes. "You are so stubborn!" And that was just one of the scenes between them throughout the daylight hours.

Another time, Buzz had 'accidentally' ripped the wing on Bonnie's makeshift rocket ship, so that meant he'd have to go fetch duct tape to put it back together. Woody complied to let Buzz go, letting him think he was so clever. But as soon as he stepped out into the hallway, grinning proudly, something sprang onto him and tangled him up so fast he didn't realize what was going on. It was Slinky, and he had Buzz wrapped up in his coils. "You ain't going no place, Space Ranger." Slinky chuckled triumphantly.

"Let me go, Slink." Buzz demanded. "Let me out this instant."

"Nope." Slinky shook his head.

"How did..." Buzz glared.

"That's confidential." Then it dawned on the space toy.

"Woody?!" Buzz called angrily toward the bedroom.

" _What's wrong, Buzz?"_ Woody answered.

"Tell this pooch to unhand me! Now!" Buzz growled.

" _What did he do?"_

"Don't give me that! You're no help." Buzz muttered. "Let me go, Slink." Slinky reluctantly released him. "Don't try that again with me." He pointed his finger at the dog. Slinky just rolled his eyes to the ceiling and hummed to himself. Buzz was growing impatient. He'd hardly seen Jessie at all the passed few days, and this morning he only saw her before Bonnie left for Sunnyside. Then the other girls had stolen his cowgirl and were keeping them apart. He stomped away.

"Where ya going?" Slinky called, but Buzz ignored him.

"I'll just bet my reputation on it that Jessie is just as tired of this as I am." Buzz groaned to himself. "Maybe this whole wedding ceremony idea was a mistake. I'm starting to wish I'd never asked her to agree to it."

* * *

"Well, I'm outta here!" Jessie cheered. Mrs. Potato Head and Dolly had just removed the coming-together-taking-shape dress bodice off of Jessie when she sprinted forward, dashing for the bedroom door. Trixie immediately blocked her path.

"Jessie, you get back over right now." Mrs. Potato Head said firmly.

"I will not." Jessie retorted back. "I've been cooped up in here all day. I'm done!"

"Jessie! Your wedding is in two days, and we're still not finished prepping you up. We have to decide on your hairstyle, you know." Barbie remarked. Jessie's jaw dropped.

" _Hairstyle?!"_ She exclaimed in shock. "Look, I've been standin' around like a dumb palace guard, letting you use me as a pincushion, and keeping me from doing what I like. You are _not_ touching my hair!"

Mitsy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Jessie," she groaned. "This is a very important day for you, and nothing is to be treated lightly. Did you honestly think we were going to make you a bride without fancying up your 'yarnful of hair'?" Jessie's eyes narrowed and she placed her fists stubbornly on her hips.

"It's _my_ wedding." She muttered. "Or at least I _thought_ it was."

"It _is."_ Dolly remarked. "Listen, cowgirl. We'll make a deal with you: we won't choose any style for your wedding that you don't like, it'll be whichever one _you_ choose. Okay?" Jessie raised her head in the air skeptically. She eyed them all suspiciously.

"If I agree to this, _if,_ you won't decide for me on any I don't fancy?" Jessie asked cautiously.

"Absolutely." Trixie nodded. "Now why can't you just sit back and relax? Enjoy this frivolous fuss we're all making over you, Jessie. This is a chance to bring out your tough cowgirl but definite feminine personality and tastes." Jessie glanced at all of them, frowning at first, then she sighed and her face softened.

"Oh, okay." She complied. They sat the cowgirl down on Mrs. Anderson's shoebox where Jessie sat across from the open jewelry box that had a mirror where she could see herself. Dolly and Mrs. Potato Head removed her hat and slowly started undoing her braid. Jessie took a deep breath. She was still a little nervous, and still irritated that she couldn't leave just yet. But, she was interested in what style they'd come up with that would suit her. Barbie, Mitsy, and Trixie watched from their worktable-Mrs. Anderson's craft box-where they were going through some artistic craft pieces, trying to decide which ones to use for Jessie's hat.

At first, Mrs. Potato Head and Dolly twisted and rolled Jessie's red hair into an old fashioned bun on top of her head. "It's lovely." Mrs. Potato Head stated softly. "What do you think, dear?" She asked Jessie, who stared intently and shrugged.

"I don't know." Jessie stated. "It kind of makes me look old."

"I think it's nice." Dolly remarked.

"Oh no. Not that one." Mitsy spoke up. "No offense, and it's your choice, Jessie, but after all these years haven't you guys realized how much Buzz likes Jessie's _long_ hair? I think he prefers it down. After all, that's the way she was wearing it when they first met, in a long _down_ braid. Don't you think he could admire it better if he could see it flowing?"

Jessie grinned and her stomach felt tickled with giddiness inside at the memory. It was all true. The first thing Buzz had _ever_ spoken to Jessie at all, with nervous stammering too, had been a compliment on her hair. He was the last kind of toy-a space toy-she'd ever expected to have a crush on her, and it hadn't been flattery. He's been honestly, sweetly trying to be nice all at the same time making it clear that he liked her. Of course, Buzz loved her no matter how her hair looked, but this was a once in a lifetime chance to impress him with something gripping.

Maybe it was also Mitsy's preference, because though she had long, wavy, curly blond hair, she herself already had a small bun on her head, and Jessie guessed that she wanted to see something different than what she always saw on herself. But this was _Jessie's_ wedding, not Mitsy's, so it was all up to Jessie. "Besides," Mitsy spoke up, "don't you remember what Jack from _Sue Thomas FBEye_ said about it?"

"Who's that?" Trixie asked curiously.

"A great show." Barbie answered. "Jack, one of the FBI agents had a crush on Sue, the main heroine."

"Oh, it was more than a crush," Jessie added. "That was love!"

"Sue had long blonde hair," Barbie continued, "and in which episode was it?"

" _The Sniper."_ Mitsy replied.

"Yeah," Barbie nodded. "Sue was going to a gala and asked her best friend Lucy whether she should wear her hair up or down. Lucy said up, but Jack said down."

"Yeah," Mitsy smiled. "Sue goes, ' _What?'_

And Lucy says, ' _Jack likes your hair down.'_

Sue smiled and said, _'You do?'_

Jack stared and says, _'What? Can't a guy have an opinion on hair?' "_

"And Dimitrius, who was married," Barbie continued, "said, _'No guy likes to see a woman with her hair up. Even married guys.'_ So Sue wore it down to the gala."

"What did Jack think?" Dolly asked.

"Well, she was dating someone else at the time," Jessie said, "but that night she left the gala to join the team at a crime scene. She walked right up to them, fancy dress, hair, and all."

"Jack liked it," Barbie said, "though he could only say that she looked nice and that hair down was a good choice."

"Awww." Trixie murmured. "That was sweet, especially since she was with someone else at the time."

"Well, Jessie?" Mrs. Potato Head asked. Jessie squinted at herself in the mirror.

"Let's try something else, please." Jessie said.

"Whatever you say, Sweetie." Mrs. Potato Head smiled. So, she and Dolly let down the bun and tried a different style. They tied her hair back in a simple, low pony tail with her yellow hair ribbon.

"Mmm. That's a nice one." Trixie remarked. '"It's pretty."

"Jessie, you look like Belle in _Beauty and the Beast."_ Barbie smiled. Jessie turned her head from side to side, grinning. It _was_ lovely and complimented her.

"It's nice. It's different." Jessie said. "It's a definite maybe. But let me see what else there is first."

"Okay." Dolly grinned. Next, they simply just parted Jessie's hair then left it down.

"Eh, a little too simple." Jessie said.

"I agree." Mitsy added. "It's nice, but she needs some adornments or something."

"Let's try this." Barbie suggested. "After all, she's a _cowgirl."_ Barbie took over and turned Jessie's hair into not two braids, but four thick ones. Jessie gaped when she saw herself in the mirror.

"No way!" Jessie sputtered. "I am _not_ walking down the aisle looking like _this!_ I'll look ridiculous." She tugged on the braids.

"All right." Barbie giggled. She transformed the braids into a high pony tail like she herself was wearing. "How's that?" She asked.

"Eh, I _don't_ think so." Jessie adamantly shook her head in refusal.

"Definitely not Jessie." Dolly remarked.

"I have to agree." Trixie nodded, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Mitsy said. "That style looks good on you, Barbie. But it is so not Jessie!"

"I think I have a better idea." Dolly said, and started fiddling with Jessie's hair. She combed it just so, so that it was down but nice.

"Jessie, you look exactly like Rapunzel in Tangled!" Barbie exclaimed.

"You sure do." Trixie said. "How do you like this one, Jessie?"

"It's quite pretty." Jessie nodded. "But is it enough for a wedding?"

"I have another idea!" Dolly exclaimed. "And I think this one will do it."

* * *

Buzz _did_ fix the wing he'd ripped on Bonnie's cardboard space ship, but only on the condition that Totoro fetched the tape. Woody wouldn't let Buzz leave Bonnie's room for anything. Buzz was very irritated by Woody. He felt like a small child who wanted to go outside and play but was cooped up inside the house by mother's orders. He glanced around and saw that Woody finally appeared distracted with Chuckles, discussing the music tone for the wedding ceremony. Buzz saw his chance and took it! He quietly tip-toed toward the window that was farthest away from the cowboy. He pushed a craft container up against the wall, hopped on it then gripped the window sill. He climbed up, flipped over the edge, and he was out! Yes! He dropped down to the grass below and quickly scurried to the other side of the house where the kitchen was located.

"Heh, heh, heh." Buzz chuckled in triumph to himself. " _So,_ I'm not going anywhere, huh, _Slink?_ I'm not leaving your sight, huh, cowboy? Hmm, hmm, hmm. Well, who's my babysitter now?" Buzz couldn't help smirking as he climbed up the siding through the kitchen window. He quickly scanned the area for any other toys who may be lurking about, ready to catch him thanks to the warden with the brown cowboy hat. Fortunately, Buzz didn't see anybody and quickly, carefully descended to the tile floor. After checking one more time to see that the coast was clear, he scurried to the hallway and snuck inside the ventilation shaft in the wall.

* * *

"I thought you were keeping track of him!" Potato Head scolded Pricklepants.

"I thought _you_ were!" The hedgehog protested.

"You're the one who should've been a better lookout." Hamm commented to the spud. "You have mobile eyes that can roll where the rest of us can't."

"Hey, don't go pinning this on me!" Potato Head growled.

"Come on, guys. We've got to stop him!" Woody interrupted.

"Exactly." Pricklepants agreed. "We _cannot_ let him in the sewing room for any reason."

"Why?" Rex asked worriedly. "Is Jessie being punished, and has to stay in there by herself?"

"Don't you know anything, Mr. Worry Wart?" Potato Head rolled his eyes. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony."

"It would end in chaos and disaster!" Buttercup teased. Rex shrieked.

"I don't think there should be any wedding!" He flailed wildly.

"Nice going, Sunshine." Woody muttered to Hamm and Buttercup. "Come on! We've got to find Buzz." Bullseye just cocked his head in confusion.

"Uh, Woody? Don't you think we'll find out soon enough?" Slinky asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think the gals will be very nice to him when he gets caught." Slinky shrugged.

"Now that I want to see." Buttercup nodded.

"Slink's right." Hamm said. "Let the ladies beat him up."

* * *

Jessie was back to wearing her usual braid. Now she was trying on the skirt the girls had made for her. Dolly, Mitsy, and Trixie were just wrapping an adornment around the cowgirl's hat while Barbie and Mrs. Potato Head carefully pinned the waist band around Jessie's middle. They were completely unaware that a pair of blue eyes was gazing at them smugly. He smiled warmly but mischievously at how he'd pulled it off. Now if the ladies would just all get occupied with other crafts and turn their backs for just a minute, maybe he could rapidly grab her hand and steal Jessie so the two of them could be alone. Buzz leaned forward on the door...a little too hard. _"The universe needs our protection. Let's go!"_ His insides blurted out as the wall pressed his button. His face flushed with heat.

"What was that?!" Trixie gasped, and their heads all faced the doorway.

"There's only _one_ toy who speaks _that_ way in this house!" Mitsy huffed and stood up, gripping Jessie's hat in her hand.

"He's at it again!" Barbie shouted and ran for the hallway. The other girls followed her while Jessie just stood there, chuckling but then sighing and rolling her eyes again. The female toys advanced on Buzz and scolded him without mercy and he took off running, trying to get away from them. "Shoo! Shoo! Get away from here!" Barbie growled.

"Stay _out of there!"_ Dolly shouted angrily. "You're NOT allowed in there!"

"Quit being a troublemaker, Buzz!" Mitsy yapped, whacking the much-bigger-than-her Space Ranger with Jessie's hat. "Quit being such a sneak!"

"You bad, bad boy!" Mrs. Potato Head hollered loudly in Buzz's ears, smacking him as hard as she could with her purse. "You'll ruin everything!"

If he had the notion, Buzz could easily take down all of these loud, hostile females and then get to his girl. But being so chivalrous and the latter option being out of character, he just dashed straight for Bonnie's bedroom. To his chagrin, the howling ladies at his heels were screeching for Woody. Buzz stopped in his tracks when to his dismay as he just reached the doorway, there stood the laughing sheriff, snorting gleefully.

"You've got to do something about him, _Sheriff."_ Dolly huffed, crossing her arms.

"He's gonna ruin everything." Mrs. Potato Head added, shaking her fists at Buzz.

"Yeah, look what you made me do, Buzz." Mitsy grunted, holding up Jessie's hat. The bright yellow strip of cloth she'd been trying to adorn it with was hanging unhappily to the side. "Now it's all messed up."

"You're being very naughty." Trixie narrowed her eyes at Buzz.

Buzz raised his hands in protest as he stood next to Woody for protection. "Now just hold on a minute!" Buzz pleaded. "Everyone, just calm down. This is no time to get worked up in a wild frenzy."

"Frenzy he says!" Mrs. Potato Head screeched. "You'd just better obey orders before I take a stick of glue to your helmet!" She threatened.

"Maybe if Woody held him down, we could use it on his feet." Dolly chuckled, and Woody joined in.

"That wouldn't do," Mitsy disagreed, shaking her head. "Buzz could easily throw Woody for a loop." Woody frowned. "Sorry, Big Guy, but it's true."

"You just stick to your wedding business and stay out of ours." Barbie declared. "You watch him good, Woody."

"Sure, sure." Woody nodded. The girls all glanced at each other skeptically and then walked away.

"Can you believe he did that?" Barbie remarked.

"He's being a real stinker..." Dolly answered as their voices trailed off.

Buzz pursed his lips and his shoulders sagged in annoyance. He especially disliked the I-told-you-so he knew he was gonna get from Woody. "What did you do this time, lover boy?" Hamm chided in. Buzz glared and turned to face him.

"None of your business, ham hock!" He growled. Woody signaled them to leave the two of them alone.

"Aw, don't we get to see anything?" Buttercup whined. Woody stood with his hands on his hips and his feet spread out to show them he meant business.

"Come on, fellas." Slinky said. "We've got a wedding to put together." And they walked away.

Thankful for Slinky's intervention but so peeved at Woody's smirking face, Buzz clenched his fists and rolled his eyes. "Don't say it!" Buzz demanded.

"Buzz, don't you remember the movies we've watched through the years?" Woody asked with a sigh. "When there was a wedding, the groom never got to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony. It's considered bad luck."

"Do _you_ believe that?" Buzz retorted.

"Well...no." Woody shrugged. "But it's just not done! It's traditional."

"Well, nobody said that it's a standard issue." Buzz argued. "And it's _my_ wedding. And Jessie's going to be _my_ wife. So I can see her if I want."

Woody raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "All right, whatever happened to the reliable, mission-focused, stickler-for-the-rules Space Ranger I used to know?" He teased.

"What?" Buzz asked.

"Honestly, Buzz. Am I gonna have to hog tie you?"

"Jessie and I _need_ to spend quality time together, Woody." Buzz said firmly. "It's very important to our relationship."

"You don't have to tell _me."_ Woody said with a little more edge in his voice than he intended, but his thoughts drifted to Bo Peep and all the special private times he and she had shared. Those times were dear but sad memories now. Woody quickly tried to change the subject.

"Aw, let the ladies have their fun." He said in a much more light hearted tone. "When do you ever remember Jessie to let someone doll her up, of her own free will?"

Buzz slightly smiled at this comment. "I can answer that: when Molly or Bonnie played with her." Woody shook his head.

"You know what I mean. Buzz, you're the one who said that you wanted to see her as your stunning bride. Now let the girls make her into one! Just imagine how she's going to look." Buzz grinned and already started daydreaming.

* * *

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" Mrs. Potato Head sputtered when the girls had returned to the master bedroom. Jessie was up on the bed, frantically trying to wiggle out of her wedding dress skirt, then planning to make a dash for the window. The lady spud's right arm popped off, quickly climbed the bed comforter and firmly grabbed Jessie by the skirt before she could get away. Jessie scowled and tried to flick it off, but stumbled as she did and fell off. She landed on top of the sewing basket, which made a soft impact. The other female toys encircled her, which Mrs. Potato Head's arm pulling back on her skirt.

"Now sit there and behave yourself like a good girl!" The older lady scolded. Jessie just pouted. "Here we all are, trying to make a beautiful gown for you, and you just try to stay out of the whole affair. Between you and your fiance' who's being more troublesome than you are, I'm surprised you two aren't planning to elope." Jessie raised her eyebrows and cocked her head curiously.

"Don't say that." Mitsy insisted. "You'll give her ideas."

"Buzz sure is being a bad influence." Barbie shook her head.

"He sure is!" Trixie nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Buzz and Jessie.**


	3. Chapter 3 Change in Plans

**Sorry for the long wait and the shortness, but the next chapter has more to come.**

* * *

Buzz behaved himself after that and Jessie, under protest complied to finish the gown fitting. The girls in Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's bedroom panicked though when they heard Mrs. Anderson's voice and footsteps, along with Bonnie's in the hallway! "Quick! Get everything out of sight, girls!" Dolly ordered quickly. "Come on, under the bed!" The female toys scrambled around, gathering up and shoving their work items into the shadows. Just as their owners' feet were near the doorway, they all hid under the bed. But neither Mrs. Anderson nor Bonnie entered. They continued in the hallway.

"Whew! That was close!" Barbie sighed heavily in relief. "I guess Ken's here to pick me up too."

"Aren't they home a little early?" Trixie remarked. "Daycare doesn't end for another hour and a half."

"Maybe they got out early today." Mitsy said. "You know? We're going to have to come up with an emergency evacuation plan in case this happens again."

"You're right, dear," Mrs. Potato Head agreed. "We'd better find another spot to do our work in just to be on the safe side."

" _And..._ to keep a certain space toy from causing trouble again." Trixie said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Dolly nodded. "Just sit tight, girls. I'll think of something."

Personally, Jessie didn't mind the interruption too much. In fact, she rather welcomed it. If they got enough of these, it would give her an excuse to go play, and...spend some time alone with Buzz. While her girlfriends were staring out the door, she crossed her fingers.

* * *

"Fellas! Fellas, Bonnie's home! She's coming in!" Slinky barked frantically.

"Quickly, hide the decorations!" Pricklepants demanded and the three aliens threw all the art craft tools and creations into a shoe box, then closed the lid.

"She's home early, isn't she?" Buzz remarked curiously.

"Just zip it and freeze!" Woody bellowed, and they all went limp as they heard their little girl's mom's voice. Mrs. Anderson opened the door and slowly walked in the bedroom with her arms around Bonnie. The toys grew worried when they saw her but couldn't show it. Bonnie looked very unhappy, and she was hugging herself. What's more, she was shivering! Woody and Buzz exchanged concerned glances as Bonnie stepped around them toward her bed. Buzz frowned and Woody bit his lip anxiously. Mrs. Anderson helped Bonnie sit down on the bed. The little girl's teeth were chattering.

"Here, honey. You just wait there while I get your nightgown for you." Mrs. Anderson said softly.

"I'm s-s-so cold, M-Mommy!" Bonnie whimpered through chattering teeth. She trembled and clutched her arms which were wrapped around herself. "I'm f-freezing!"

Her mom gazed sympathetically at her. "I know, Sweetie." She said. "After you change, you can snuggle under your nice, warm covers. Which nightgown would you like? The horse one, or the Rapunzel one?"

"I d-don't c-care." Bonnie responded. Her mom helped her to the bathroom where she changed clothes. They toys could hear them out in the hallway.

"Do you have any aches or pains, baby?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"My head hurts, Mommy. And my legs feel so heavy. C-can I p-please have a blankie?" Bonnie begged.

"Sure. I think we'll put you in the living room, so you can watch some TV and I can be nearby." Her mom carried her away, then returned and grabbed Bonnie's two pillows, and her afghan, then shut the door. The toys immediately came to life.

"What's the matter with Bonnie?" Rex asked nervously.

"Sounds like she's sick." Buzz said solemnly.

"Yup." Hamm commented. "By the way she was acting, she's obviously running a fever."

"Awww." The toys moaned. "Poor little gal." Slinky shook his head and whimpered.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm sure she will, guys." Woody spoke up. "Bonnie's been sick before, and I'm sure she'll be better in a couple days if she gets lots of rest and quiet."

"Right." Buzz agreed. "But we need to make sure that nothing gets out of hand that will disturb her."

"But...but, what about the wedding?!" Rex blurted out. The guys glanced at each other wide-eyed. Woody rubbed his neck and Buzz rubbed his furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, we can still work on the decorations and plans," Woody finally said, "but we have to be quick about hiding them."

"If Bonnie's not well by Friday morning, we might have to postpone the wedding." Buzz sighed.

"Oh no!" Rex blurted.

"I hope not. We've already made plans, and Mrs. Potato Head has sent out the invitations." Slinky spoke up. Bullseye especially looked disappointed. He lowered his head and whimpered, trudging up to Woody and Buzz. Woody slightly smiled and scratched his mane.

"Now just hold on, everyone." Buzz spoke again. "I said _if._ So, let's keep going as we have been, but get prepared for a plan B if the need arises."

"The space guy is right." Buttercup grinned, cheering up. Just then, _Jessie_ cantered happily into the bedroom, cheering.

"Yeehaw!" She yodeled, doing cartwheels. Buzz smiled as she hopped onto his back and stood on his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" Potato Head sputtered.

"I'm free!" Jessie announced proudly.

"You mean they let you go?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep."

"If you'll excuse us." Buzz grinned, and triumphantly trotted out into the hall with the happy cowgirl bouncing up and down on his shoulders, squealing.

"Aren't they supposed to stay in here?" Rex asked.

"Leave them be, Rex." Woody shook his head. "It's okay this time."

Buzz carried Jessie to the edge of the hallway then set her down. "I've missed you, Jessie." He said.

"I've missed you too." Jessie said.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Buzz asked.

"Oh, anything, as long as it ain't trying clothes on!"

Buzz stifled a chuckle. "That sounds great to me." The two lovebirds slipped outside to enjoy the fresh air. Jessie deeply breathed it all in. This was what she wanted, the wide open, free spaces. "I feel bad for Bonnie." Buzz stated.

"Yep. Wait. What's wrong with her?" Jessie asked concerned.

"The poor kid's sick, Jessie."

"Awww. That stinks. Hey! What do ya say we pick her some flowers and cheer her up?"

"Good plan, Jessie." Buzz smiled. The two of them gathered a small bouquet of yellow blossoms all over the lawn. "I don't want to sound selfish or thoughtless of our girl, but...I'm kind of glad she's home sick."

"Oh?" Jessie raised her eyebrows.

"Because that means we'll get to spend lots of time together." Buzz smiled. Jessie pinched his cheek.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you've got an adorable chin when ya smile?" She crooned. Buzz shrugged. Soon they felt they had enough flowers and snuck into the house. 10 minutes later, while Mrs. Anderson was in the kitchen making dinner, Buzz and Jessie tip-toed into the living room where Bonnie was sleeping. Her forehead glistened with sweat and she looked uncomfortable. She moaned in her sleep. Buzz and Jessie both frowned in sympathy.

"Awww. She sounds like she still doesn't feel very well." Buzz said.

"Poor little gal." Jessie shook her head. She climbed onto Buzz's shoulders and he boosted her up. She leaned on the coffee table and set a Styrofoam cup of water with flowers in it close to Bonnie. Then she placed a note up against it and shimmied back down.

"Mission accomplished." Buzz smiled, giving her a thumb's up. "Okay, let's go." Buzz said, taking her hand and they scurried out.

"You're so sweet." Jessie giggled.

"Thanks, but, uh...it was your idea." Buzz said. Jessie nudged him in the shoulder and he nudged her back.

* * *

At dinner, Bonnie wasn't very hungry and just wanted to rest. But she noticed the flowers and the note. "Mommy, is this from you?" She asked weakly.

"No. I guess a friend dropped it in while I wasn't looking." Mrs. Anderson replied as she sat down next to her daughter.

"What does it say, Mommy?"

"Hmm. Let's see. It says, _'Dear Bonnie, Sorry to hear that you are sick. We hope you get well soon. We miss playing with you. Get some good rest and get better real quick, will ya? Hugs and kisses. Love, B & J." _

"Who's that, Mommy?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Inside Bonnie's bedroom, her toys were discussing the delayed wedding plans. "Everyone, just calm down." Woody said. "Let's just wait and see if Bonnie improves quickly. Okay."

"We might have to hold off for a few days." Pricklepants said.

"By the way, what are you two going to do for your honeymoon?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"And can we all go along?" Hamm chided eagerly.

"NO!" Buzz declared firmly, holding up his index finger, and keeping his arm around Jessie's shoulders.

"If any of you try a stunt like that, I'll bump your heads together!" Jessie threatened.

" _Any_ of us?" Mitsy asked. Jessie nodded emphatically. Mitsy chuckled. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll go pack my bags." And she acted like she was going to walk off.

"No you don't!" Jessie scolded the princess, and tugged Mitsy by her long hair, pulling her back.

"Oh, ho, ho, Jessie." Mitsy smiled innocently. "I was just joking. I wouldn't do that to you guys."

"Well, that's good to know." Buzz said.

"But still, _what_ are you lovebirds going to do?" Dolly asked.

"I think I can help them come up with some ideas." Woody grinned.

* * *

For the next couple days, Bonnie was still sick though by the third day, she was improving. So her toys all agreed to keep the wedding ceremony planned for Saturday night if Bonnie continued to get well and go to her sleepover that night. In the midst of preparations, Buzz made efforts to steal time alone with Jessie and they got their quality time. Woody had let him off on that only with the promise that the space ranger wouldn't try to peek and see Jessie's gown before the ceremony.

It was Friday night, and Bonnie was recovering very well. She was going to her sleepover the next night. At this moment, Buzz and Jessie were sitting together on Bonnie's nightstand, holding hands and lovingly watching their owner. It was hard to believe: tomorrow was the big day! They'd both been swarmed with preparations and tonight was the first chance they'd had to be together. "Buzz, are you sure this is all worth it?" Jessie asked in exasperation.

"Everyone else says it is." Buzz replied.

"That don't mean anything."

"I'm sure it will be, Jessie. It was my idea, so we shouldn't worry."

* * *

 **Just so you know, the lines about the honeymoon came from Sue Thomas FBEye, the episode The Newlywed Game, one of the top favorite ones in the series!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Big Day!

**Okay. The big day has finally arrived! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Saturday seemed like the day just dragged out for Bonnie's toys. She was feeling so much better and played with them all day. Not that they shunned the love from their owner, they all appreciated it, but today was special and they couldn't wait to start decorating. Tonight was Buzz and Jessie's wedding ceremony! Ken and Barbie had stowed away in Bonnie's backpack, same as the passed week when he'd dropped Barbie off to help with the preparations. At 4 o'clock, she left to go to her sleepover. "Bye, toys. Have fun. I'll miss you!" She announced before heading out her bedroom door. "Have a super good time." Then she left.

"All right, folks! Bonnie's out now. Everyone knows what to do, right?" Woody announced. The toys all cheered. "Okay. Let's move!" The toys all spread out in different directions. The female toys all whisked Jessie away... _again,_ only this time the cowgirl complied without a fuss. She was going to get all dolled up, and couldn't wait to show herself off to her sweet-space-ranger-husband-to-be! Buzz stared wistfully after her. Woody tapped him on the shoulder and Buzz turned to face him. "No more of that after tonight. Don't worry, Buzz. You two are going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Thanks, pal." Buzz smiled and Woody tugged on his arm.

"Come on, space ranger. We've got a wedding to prepare for."

* * *

Jessie sat perfectly still as Mrs. Potato Head gently undid her braid. She ran her fingers through the cowgirl's long, yarn hair, spreading it out so that it was wavy. Jessie wouldn't normally admit this, but she felt giddy inside with excitement at the realization of the moment. She and Buzz, _toys,_ were about to become soul mates...well, legitimately in the toy world that is. "Stand up, cowgirl." Dolly smiled. Jessie obeyed as Dolly and Mrs. Potato Head placed her white polyester, smooth blouse on over her cotton body one. Then they carefully pinned her cowhide chaps up to the top of her blue jean legs.

"Okay, Jessie. Are you ready to be turned into a rough, tough, stunning bride?" Princess Mitsy asked excitedly, her face widely smiling.

"I sure am!" Jessie replied.

"Okay." Barbie smiled, trembling with anticipation. She was wearing a pretty pastel pink sleeveless ballgown with wide straps and a matching pink little cloth flower right over her nonexistent heart. Her thick blonde hair was swept up halfway with tiny combs, then the rest she let hang down in attractive swirled waves along her shoulders. She and Mitsy were carrying Jessie's bridal skirt. "Let's put it on!" Barbie cried happily.

Jessie spread her arms out and stood as still as a statue while Mrs. Potato Head and Dolly pulled the skirt up, covering Jessie's tomboy legs and buttoned it around her waist. They smoothly ran their hands over it, making sure everything was perfect and stood back. "All right, dearie. Flounce it around." Mrs. Potato Head smiled. Jessie swayed her hips from side to side like a hula dancer. She was wearing a full, gathered skirt of royal blue satin material. It had a glittering, bright yellow band around just above the hem, and the skirt had tiny particles of glitter all over it.

"Perfect!" All the girls shouted together. "How do you like it, Jessie?" Trixie asked, holding the silver round mirror from Mrs. Anderson's vanity dresser. Jessie smirked at herself when she saw her reflection.

"Like y'all said. It's perfect." Jessie grinned and gave them a thumb's up.

"Yes." The ladies all smiled. "Here's the other part." Mitsy said, and handed Mrs. Potato Head and Barbie the next article of clothing. They slipped it on over Jessie's arms. It was a bright red vest with bright yellow bands running along the hem on both sides. And, just like the skirt, it was bathed in shiny glitter. Jessie placed her hands on her hips proudly.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked.

"Dazzling." Barbie replied.

"Breathtaking." Mrs. Potato Head sighed.

"If you think this is anything, wait until her hair's all done up real pretty!" Trixie announced. Jessie sat back down as Dolly brushed her hair. The cowgirl smiled with her eyes shut, picturing Buzz's eyes just gleaming with admiration for her. Mrs. Potato Head, Trixie, Mitsy, and Barbie all watched in curiosity as Dolly styled Jessie's hair into a do fit for a wild western bride.

"Okay. Open your eyes." Dolly said. Jessie opened them and gaped in astonishment at her own image in the mirror. Some strands of hair had been twisted back into a small braid, then clipped and let down in a finished braid. The other free strands loosely draped her shoulders, giving her a full body of hair to be _ooo_ ed and _aahh_ ed at. There were tiny butterfly clips set in various patterns, plus small fake sunflowers running up and down her braid, and pins of Hawaiian flowers placed just right too. Jessie was so overwhelmed at the sight of herself that she nearly broke down into happy weeping. She looked so beautiful. Well, not that she wasn't beautiful before, but this time she looked so extra captivating.

Oohh," Jessie sighed.

"And don't forget the finishing touch." Trixie said as she carried the cowgirl's hat between her teeth. She threw it up on her horn, then standing up behind Jessie, lovingly placed the broad hat on her head. Jessie's white hat band had been wrapped over with a shimmering yellow one, and just added the sparkle to her whole look. "There, now you're all ready." Trixie smiled as she stepped back.

"Okay. Let us see you, Jessie." Barbie stated. Jessie stood up and slowly twirled around in a circle on her cowgirl boot heels. The skirt flounced around in perfect waves and her long, red hair flowed about in an almost magical way! Her green eyes stood out from the bright colors of her bridal gown. It was the perfect bridal gown for her: a western, free living style to reflect Jessie's tomboy characteristics, but with the glimmer and glamor of a bride-to-be! Jessie was amazed at the incredible job her friends had done to make her look this way. They had been right all along: she was going to enjoy this special night, and right now none of the tedious hours she'd begrudgingly spent being impatient at their art of love mattered.

"Wowie-zowie!" She shouted. "You all are great. Really. You did an incredibly spiffy job. I never would've believed it. Sorry I gave you so much trouble."

"Aw, that's okay, sweetie." Mrs. Potato Head crooned, hugging the cowgirl. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, you were a handful and bundle of trouble," Dolly smirked, giving her the next hug, "but we still love ya, cowgirl. You were worth the scoldings, and pins, and chasing."

"She's right. It was all worth it just to see the astonished look on your face just now when you saw yourself." Trixie agreed. Jessie scrunched up her nose in a grin and lightly punched her triceratops pal on the shoulder.

"Oh, Jessie. Buzz is going to keel over when he sees you!" Barbie gushed.

"Hey! Now don't go throwing no damper on my wedding night, girl." Jessie playfully scolded.

"No, really. He's going to love it!" Barbie replied. "He'll forget about everything else and have eyes only for you." Jessie smiled. She liked the sound of that. She pulled Barbie into a warm hug.

"Oh, Jessie. I'm so excited for you." Mitsy said in a quivering voice. Jessie lifted the shorter princess off the floor so that her toes were in the air and the two clung to each other tightly. Mitsy had always felt like a little sister to her, and Jessie thought it was so sweet the way her brother Woody took care of the princess like a father. _"I wish Bo Peep was here,"_ Mitsy whispered sadly in Jessie's ear. Jessie's face started to fall. Yes, she missed Bo Peep too, very, very much. She was the only missing piece that would've made this special night absolutely perfect. Jessie gulped to hold down a sob that was trying to work its way up her throat. She shook her head.

"So do I, Mitsy." She whispered back. "Me too." Then she set the princess back down on her feet. Mitsy wrapped her arms around Jessie's waist.

"I love you, Jessie. You're such a good friend." She said softly. "And I'm so happy for you and Buzz. I can't wait to see him when he sees you."

"Thanks, sweet girl." Jessie said.

* * *

It had been over an hour and everything was nearly ready. Buzz was sitting against Bonnie's pillows, sighing heavily trying to calm himself down. It was almost time! He kept anxiously rubbing his throat, scratching his head, and fidgeting with his legs. _Please, please don't let my wings pop out!_ He prayed earnestly. _Don't let someone sneak up and press my Karate Chop Action button. Or my laser. Or..._ Buzz panted nervously. He desperately didn't want anything at all to go wrong and spoil the night for Jessie. He'd be furious if it did. He was unaware that a group of annoyed eyes were staring at him.

"Cool it, Buzzy boy." Hamm commented, cocking his head. "You rub yourself like that again and your head will fall off." Buzz instantly froze.

"What's the matter, Space Ranger?" Slinky asked. "You okay, pal?"

"I...I'm just nervous." Buzz muttered, hoping he didn't look as pitiful as he felt.

"Okay, guys. Break it up." Woody spoke up as he appeared.

"You're gonna have to do something about him, Woody." Slinky remarked. "He's a nervous wreck."

"I am not!" Buzz protested.

"You don't wanna mess up the night for your bride, do you, lover boy?" Potato Head asked.

"All right, all right. Come with me, Buzz." Woody said, and Buzz gladly followed. The two guys headed for the hall closet where they could be alone and Woody halfway closed the door. Buzz's green glow added extra light. "I wanted to have a word with you before the ceremony." Woody said seriously.

"I'm listening, cowboy." Buzz replied intently.

"Well, I guess this is the part where we officially become family, isn't it?" Woody chuckled.

"Yep." Buzz grinned.

"I just wanted to say, Buzz, that...I'm proud of you, space ranger. You've been the best friend I've ever had, the best any toy could ask for, and beyond! You've always tried to be there for me, for _us_ when we needed you, even if I wouldn't admit it a few times." Buzz smirked, remembering their first impressions from Andy's birthday party so many years ago.

'You've always looked after Jessie, even before you knew her!' " Woody continued. "I'll never forget the way you didn't hesitate to help in trying to save her from the plane, when you didn't even know who she was! That stood out to me. And after she had you hooked, wrapped around her alluring red braid, I knew you cared about her deeply. It just took a lifetime for you to admit it." Buzz grinned sheepishly and shuffled his feet. "Buzz, you're my best friend, and I know you'll take the best of care of Jessie. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else, no matter how impressive he is! I know you'll look after her no matter what. And Buzz..." Woody's face grew solemn and he stared at the floor. Buzz watched him sympathetically.

"You're trying to say?" Buzz prodded. Woody bit his lip and tried speaking again.

"Buzz, cherish fully every minute you have together." Woody said sadly, but earnestly. "Later, they will become special memories, but...but hold her close, tell her often how much you appreciate her and want to be with her. Believe me, it's worth all the sacrifice and dedication for her to know how much you care." Woody's eyes dropped again. Buzz furrowed his brows and touched his friend's shoulder.

"I know you miss Bo Peep, Woody." He said softly. "And you don't know how badly I wish there was something I could do to make sure she was here tonight with us. We all miss her. But I believe she would be thrilled about our wedding tonight if she _was_ here. Come on, cowboy. We have a celebration to commence, and it's almost time!" Woody looked up and smiled.

"You're right, pal." He said. "I do miss her terribly, but she wouldn't want me to be this way tonight of all nights. Well, it's almost time. And I meant every word of what I said. Bless you, Buzz." Woody held out his hand, and Buzz took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Woody." Buzz smiled. "If it wasn't for you, none of us who lived at Andy's would be here, together with our sweet Bonnie. We owe you so much, Woody, more than we could ever repay. I just hope you know that we don't take you for granted."

Woody rubbed his nose. "Aw, that's okay. And...thank you, Buzz. I needed to hear that. Ahem, well, we have a wedding to go to. Let's go." Buzz gasped as Woody pressed the closet door open.

"R-right." He stammered. "T-time to go." Woody grinned and shook his head.

"Calm down, space ranger." He chuckled.

"You...you do have the ring, r-right?" Buzz stuttered.

"Of course. Everything will be all right, Buzz. Now come on. I can't wait to see what the girls have done to Jessie!" Woody smirked. Oh yeah, Jessie! Buzz felt an extremely old but familiar feeling creeping around in his stomach. He was getting butterflies again!

 _I thought I'd passed this!_ He gulped. Then he realized _this time_ that it wasn't nervousness, but excitement. He could not wait to see his cowgirl as _his_ stunning, fabulous bride!

* * *

"So, I don't look all that bad, huh?" Jessie asked, gazing at her reflection in the mirror again, still blown away at the glamorous transformation.

"You look wonderful." Trixie nodded her head.

" _Knock-knock!_ Is it safe for me to come in?" Woody asked behind the door.

"Yes!" Mrs. Potato Head answered. "Okay, girls. It's time! We'll leave you two alone." And she shooed the giggling female toys out of the bedroom.

"You all certainly look excited." Woody remarked as they shuffled passed him. "Can I see you, Jess?"

"Come on in, cowboy." Jessie answered cheerfully. Woody took a deep breath and pushed the bedroom door open. He gasped and shook his head, smiling very proudly.

"Pull my string!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Jessie happily stood tall with her fists on her hips.

"Well, what d'ya think?" She squeaked.

"Wow!" Woody gasped. "I can't get over it. Jess, you look...you look..."

"What? Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! It's...it's just that, you look so...sparkly. You look beautiful, cowgirl. I mean, much more than normal."

" _Oh, thank you,"_ Jessie said smoothly, running her fingers through her hair. Woody grinned and walked up to her.

"Buzz is a very lucky guy." Woody said. "And you're one lucky lady. You know that, don't you?"

"Ha, ha, ha. _I_ knew that before everyone else did!" Jessie declared proudly. "Before he did."

"You really do love him don't you?"

"What, are you kidding?" Jessie asked back. "And why shouldn't I? He's sweet, thoughtful, funny, brave, _very cute,_ and just so precious and adorable. Ooo, how I love that man! He's the whole package and more. Don't ya agree?"

"Yes, I do!" Woody nodded. "You're a very special girl, Jess to have someone that wonderful care for and love you for who you are the way he does." Woody said, touching her shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad to see you approve, Big Bro." Jessie playfully punched his shoulder. "But I'm about to become a married woman, so after this I don't need to pay you no never mind anymore."

"That'll be a relief!" Woody teased back.

"Hey!" Jessie scolded and pushed him backwards to the floor. "You say that again and I'll steal your hat where you'll _never_ find it."

"Okay, that's enough." Woody laughed as he stood up. "You've always been a big bundle of energy, and...life would be so dull without you."

"Ya mean that?"

"I sure do. I love you, Jess. And I'm truly happy for you and Buzz." Woody said passionately. Jessie ran to him and gripped him tightly in a warm, sisterly bear hug which he happily returned.

"Ya know? You're not so bad yourself, sheriff." She said as she smiled sweetly up at him.

Woody's eyes widened. "Uh-oh. It's just about time! We'd better hurry." He picked up her bouquet of crepe yellow paper flowers with pipe cleaners for stems and handed it to her. "You ready for this, Jess?"

"You bet your boots I am!"


	5. Chapter 5 Mr and Mrs Lightyear!

**The reason this chapter has taken me so pathetically _llooonngg_ to post is because I had a hard time making decisions on what details of the celebration to put in and what not to include, should I make it elaborate or simple? Hope you enjoy, and keep your fingers crossed I'll post the next one much sooner!**

 **I was also having a hard time debating on a Maid of Honor for Jessie. If Bo Peep was here, it would've been her. Everyone would probably tell me to use Barbie or Dolly. Since they are like sisters, I thought of my OC Princess Mitsy, but since she is not an original Toy Story character-except in my fiction-, I felt that some people might think that was unfair. So, sorry. No Maid of Honor for Jessie, just bridesmaids.**

* * *

In Bonnie's bedroom, a long green hallway rug lay in the middle of the floor, creating an aisle. Bonnie's toys who weren't the wedding party and were guests, sat on either side of the aisle. There were board games stacked together at the end for a stage, and a small decor basket draped with ribbon served as an altar. A strand of blue, white, red, yellow, green, white, purple, and red Christmas lights were wrapped around the stage, setting off a brightly Jessie-colored/Buzz-colored them inside the room. And a large white, green, and purple spaceship pinata with cowboy boots, hats, and cacti prints on it hung above the audience, tied from the fan on the ceiling. Pricklepants, dressed with a white vest and bow tie stood in the middle of the stage waiting for the proceedings to begin. Trixie was in charge of the music, turning on soft music in the CD player.

Buzz wasn't dressed up in a groom's suit. He was...well, himself in the same old plastic spacesuit. He gulped hard. Slinky chuckled and patted his leg. "It's time, Space Ranger. You'll be fine." The dog encouraged him. "Go on. Go for it!" Slinky nudged him.

"Okay. I'm going." Buzz took a deep breath and stepped forward on his cue. Everyone looked back and watched him as he confidently strode up to the stage and took his place. He stood calmly, waiting for the big moment. Just then the music changed. The little peas-in-the-pod hopped happily along, tossing little bright yellow flower petals down the aisle, then they took their place next to the Potato Heads. The three aliens followed in suit, with a tiny plastic ring and stood down close to the audience.

Dolly came down the aisle first, carrying a fake yellow rose to match Jessie's bouquet, and took her place at the farthest end of the stage on the left. Then Mitsy cheerfully walked down too, smiling widely and also carrying a rose. She glanced excitedly at Buzz as she passed him then stood in front of Dolly. Barbie was next and Ken took her arm to escort her. She was nearly bubbling over with giddiness at this whole affair and softly leaned her head on Ken's shoulder when she saw how eager Buzz looked to see his bride. They parted and Ken took his spot behind Buzz aways and Barbie stood in front of Mitsy.

* * *

Jessie shivered with anticipation and Woody smiled warmly at his rambunctious little sister who was about to become a married woman, even if she was a toy. "You ready, Jess?" He asked.

"I'm ready to fly to the moon if someone offers!" Jessie replied, her eyes all lit up.

"I mean, are you ready to become Mrs. Buzz Lightyear?"

"You bet your boots I am, cowboy." Jessie cocked her head happily.

A sudden silence dogged the room and Buzz held his breath. It was time! This was it, the big moment! All the toys in the audience stood up. The music changed to a different tune, it sounded like the song _How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?_ From The Sound of Music, only in Woody's mind, and the bridesmaids' minds, the lyrics were _"How do you solve a problem like Jessie?"_

Then it was time: everyone looked toward the bedroom door and Woody was happily leading Bullseye along, while sat astride her good pal, tall and proud, clenching her bouquet. Halfway down the aisle, the stuffed horse halted and Woody tenderly held Jessie by her waist and helped her to the floor. Bullseye licked Jessie's face then proudly trotted on ahead of them, wagging his tail and took his place opposite the aliens with a tiny ring clamped between his teeth. Jessie wrapped her arm around Woody's, he covered her hand with his and led her down the aisle, his heart bursting with fiery joy for his sister and best friend in the world. Jessie was beaming hard as she gazed only at her Space Ranger: yes, _her_ Space Ranger! She gazed intently into his eyes and she thought he'd never looked so robust and handsome and adorable and strong as he did to her right now. She wanted to break free from Woody and run up those make-shift stairs and jump into his arms and just smother his face with kisses, but that wouldn't be proper, it wouldn't be...traditional. Buzz stood strong with his fists on his hips and his feet spread apart, his face melting with affection for his girl. She was dazzling in her brightly colored, glittery bridal trousseau that had been especially made for her and it was just perfect for Jessie the cowgirl. His eyes widened as he gazed at her vibrant red hair in the long hairdo Dolly had come up with, and how it just made her look even more gorgeous than Buzz had ever imagined. And, he could see that her bright green eyes were practically dancing.

Buzz's heart thudded loudly as Woody and Jessie approached even closer. Soon the two of them were standing straight in front of him. Pricklepants cleared his throat. "Beloved friends and members," he began dramatically with a bow, "we are all gathered here tonight to witness the outstanding, gripping union of Master Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and Jessie Pride of the wild west. We all wish them very well and are privileged and honored to be here. Who gives this lass to be wed to this gentleman?"

" _I_ do." Woody said with full pride, and though toys couldn't shed tears, his eyes felt quivery. He took Jessie, his little sister by the hand, and placed it in Buzz's. Buzz warmly, firmly gripped his wife-to-be's hand. Woody kissed Jessie tenderly on the cheek and she returned it. Then Woody stepped up and took his rightful place behind Buzz. Buzz escorted Jessie up the steps and then they faced each other.

"This is a splendid night indeed!" Pricklepants declared. "Ahem. Master Lightyear? Do you take this lass to become your toy-fully wedded wife? To love, to protect, and care deeply for always, for as long as the toy world exists?"

Buzz smiled widely at Jessie. "I will." He said softly.

"And do you, Jessica Jane Pride, take this gentleman to become your toy-fully wedded husband? To love, to protect, and care deeply for always, for as long as the toy world exists?"

Jessie's eyes lit up. _"I_ do!" She declared triumphantly.

Pricklepants nodded his head. The three aliens marched up to Woody and held out a tiny white pillow, from which he gingerly pulled off a tiny silver diamond ring that Buzz had worked so hard on to make perfect. He handed it to the groom. Bullseye trotted up to Barbie and dangled a tiny but slightly larger golden ring between his teeth. Barbie safely took it and handed it to Jessie. Buzz took Jessie's left hand in his and slipped the ring on it. It fit perfectly! "With this ring, I pledge to you my eternal love, my protection, my full allegiance, and all the good things in life that are in my power to give you." He said passionately to Jessie who shivered in her boots.

Jessie gave Barbie her bouquet, and slipped the gold ring onto Buzz's finger. "With this ring, I pledge to you my ever-growing love, my loyalty, my full adoration, and all the good things in life that are in my power to do for you." She declared, loud and clear.

"Please express your love to one another." Pricklepants said.

Buzz took both of Jessie's hands into his and gazed deeply into her eyes, almost forgetting about everyone else in the room. "Jessie," he began solemnly, "from the first moment I saw you, I knew my life would never be the same." Jessie cocked her head. "I've always thought you were dazzlingly beautiful, and tonight you shine brighter than I can ever remember." Jessie sniffled a little. "You endured a terrible heartache when Emily gave you away, and I'll always try to be there for you when you go through the pain of that memory. But I'm not sorry you were given away, because if you hadn't been, I never would've met you! You are the most amazing girl I've ever known. You are fiercely loyal to everyone you care about, you care deeply about the good of others, which has always astounded me, especially after with what you had to go through all those years in storage. From the first day I met you, you had me hooked! I love you with all my parts, Jessica Jane Pride! And I promise to do my utmost best to always be there for you when you need me, to fight for your protection and your love no matter what, and to do whatever it takes to be a husband that you can be proud of. I promise you this, to infinity and beyond!"

Jessie sniffled more, as did Barbie, Mitsy, Mrs. Potato Head, and...Bullseye. Once she composed herself, Jessie hung onto his hands and pulled Buzz an inch closer to herself. _"Buzz,"_ she sighed in a demure voice, "from the moment you declared your feelings for me-which I'd never, ever, ever expected in a million years!-I knew you were the one for me! You've always been the coolest guy I ever met! I don't care whether you're a real space ranger or just a toy one, I'll always cheer for you and your big heart. After Emily left me, I didn't think I could ever, ever be happy again. But you changed my whole world by the way you've selflessly cared for me and always tried to keep me safe, even if it was just a listening ear when I was down in the dumps, or a big hug when I couldn't see the light of day. I wouldn't trade you for the biggest, strongest, 'coolest' action figure they ever invent, because you will always be the sweetest space...no, _toy_ I've ever met! When you hold me, I know I'm safe, and when you look into my eyes, I can see and feel true, unconditional love. And I promise to always fight for you, to try to follow your lead, to do whatever it takes to keep your eyes for only me, and to do whatever it takes to be the best wife you could ever ask for! I love you, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, and I promise you all of this for always, to infinity and beyond!"

Pricklepants gave a thumb's up, which Buzz and Jessie didn't know was a signal to Chuckles and Slinky. "Then, by the reputation invested in my romantic self," he spoke up, "I now declare you toy and wife! You may kiss the bride." Pricklepants bowed. Jessie shivered. Buzz smiled tenderly and was about to pull her to himself when Jessie leaned forward, gripping his waist, and turned him in circles, bringing him into a low dip. He gaped in surprise and Jessie leaned her face close to his.

"I love you, Mr. Lightyear." She whispered seductively.

Buzz smiled. "And I love you, _Mrs. Lightyear."_ He whispered deeply. Then their lips touched and they shared a passionate kiss. Though their eyes were closed, Buzz reached out one hand and ran it through Jessie's 'yarnful' of hair. Everyone clapped and whistled and cheered and hooted and hollered loudly. The two newlyweds finally broke free, and stood up but never released their hands. Barbie gave Jessie back her flowers.

"I would like to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Buzz Lightyear!" Pricklepants announced, and the applause roared in Bonnie's bedroom. Woody yeehawed, throwing his hat in the air. Just then, as Chuckles from his spot up on the dresser held onto Slinky's back end, Slinky flew down with an open pair of scissors in his mouth and tore through the pinata which burst open and showered down many silver aluminum stars-made out of paper wrapped in aluminum foil- down on the newlyweds. Buzz and Jessie gasped in surprise and delight and they kissed again. Then Buzz scooped Jessie up into his arms and marched proudly back down the aisle with her hanging on, squealing with a yeehaw and waving her flowers!


	6. Chapter 6 The Celebration

**I never planned to take this long to post this chapter, but I truly hope that it gives you something happy to read and think about in the midst of Walt Disney World cutting Jessie from the park meet-and-greets. This chapter wasn't easy to put together, but I think the next one should be! Enjoy!**

* * *

Buzz and Jessie stood happily together on top of Bonnie's bed where the reception line started as the toys all gathered to form an assembly, each taking their turn to congratulate the new Mr. and Mrs. Bullseye proudly stood next to his cowgirl mistress. Ken and Barbie were the first two at the head. "Congrats, Buzz." Ken heartily shook the space ranger's hand, and kept his other arm around Barbie.

"Thanks, Ken." Buzz nodded.

"You know? You're the luckiest guy in the world, Space Ranger." Ken cocked his head. "After _me,_ that is." And he gazed deeply into Barbie's eyes.

"Thanks, again. I certainly feel like I am." Buzz beamed.

"You must be so happy, Jessie." Barbie gushed.

"I sure am." Jessie leaned her head on Buzz's shoulder.

"I'm so happy for you both." Barbie smiled widely.

"Thank you." Buzz nodded, and they walked away.

"This is so exciting, guys." Trixie chirped. "This is the first real wedding I've ever been to. I think it's fantastic. I never would've guessed at first that you two were a couple, but hey, I think it's great. You two have shown us all that looks and first impressions are not always what make the difference. You've shown us that there are more important things, speaking for myself personally. Anyway, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Trix." Jessie patted her friend on the head. Trixie chuckled, then moved along. Several other of the toys happily congratulated the lovebirds. At one point, Mitsy ran up and hugged Jessie, then the cowgirl affectionately squeezed the princess's face close to her own, lifting the light doll off her feet while Buzz just smiled.

"So, how does it feel to officially be Mr. and Mrs. Lightyear?" Mitsy asked cheerfully.

"It's...rootin, tootin dandy!" Jessie chirped.

"It's...out of this world." Buzz calmly replied.

"I can't believe you two finally did it." Mitsy said wistfully. "I'm so happy for you. Thank you, for letting me be part of it."

"Aw, you're welcome, Your Highness." Jessie said.

"Don't mention it." Buzz added. "Thank you for standing up with us." He playfully tugged on his 'niece's' curly hair.

"Oh, I was delighted to do it." Mitsy shrugged, then scurried off the bed.

"Well, what do ya think, Bullseye?" Jessie asked. "You're not sorry, are ya?" The plucky horse licked her face, making her giggle. Then he did the same to Buzz!

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Okay now. Okay." Buzz laughed, trying to calm the steed down. "It's traditional to kiss the _bride_ , Bullseye."

"Hey, you're a married fella now." Jessie scolded. "You'd better get used to smooches." And she pecked him on the cheek.

"You two are really one of a kind, you know that?" Dolly remarked. "And I don't just mean the way you're made. Just everything about you. Congrats. This is an event I won't soon forget."

"Thanks." Jessie cocked her head.

Soon the last friend in line had hopped off the bed. Since no one was watching, Buzz and Jessie closed their eyes and kissed each other's lips affectionately. "Well, enjoying yourselves, are you?" An all too familiar voice interrupted them. They didn't pay him any mind but finished their kiss, then broke apart and just smiled widely. Woody was standing behind them, beaming proudly.

"This has been very nice, Woody. Thanks for all your hard work." Buzz said.

"You're welcome, partner. But if you two newlyweds are finished, it's time for the reception to begin. Come on!" Woody said excitedly, and wrapping an arm around each of them, pulled them to the bridal table. It was round with a simple white cloth and a large red crepe paper rose on a pipe cleaner stem. Buzz smiled warmly and handed it to Jessie. Though there was no fragrance, she couldn't resist pretending to inhale the wondrous scent.

Bonnie's room was covered with numerous strands of blue, white, red, yellow, green, white, purple, and red Christmas lights. The guests and bridal party all stood around in a big circle throughout the room, congregating. Woody stepped up to the 'stage', and held Bonnie's PLAYSKOOL microphone that still worked. He tapped it be sure it was responding then cleared his throat. "Ahem!" He began. "Howdy, everyone, and thank you all so much for being part of this special night. Right now we're here to celebrate the union between Buzz and Jessie. We have some special music planned for tonight, and other fun stuff. So, everyone enjoy yourselves, and please feel free to come up here and speak if you want to wish the new couple an encouraging word, _or_ if you have a special memory of Buzz and Jessie you'd like to share with us! So, on with the party!" And with that, he set the mic aside and stepped down.

The peas-in-the-pod shuffled up to the bridal table. "We have something for you." Peatrice said.

"You do?" Jessie raised her eyebrows. The peas raised a heart-shaped paper-chain, with the same colors as the Christmas lights. There was a wire running through the heart to keep its shape. "Awww, well, thanks, little partners." Jessie gushed.

"Do you like it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you, cadets." Buzz added. And the little peas scurried away. Jessie and Buzz admired the homemade heart.

A few minutes later, Woody stepped back up to the stage, with the Potato Heads and Chuckles, and picked up the mic. "Well, this is a song I've known of for quite a while," Woody began. "And when Buzz and Jessie first met, the words came flowing into my mind. It just reminded me so much of them, and I've asked Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head if they would sing it together for us. So, Buzz my best friend, and Jessie my sister, this is for you." The Potato Heads stepped forward with a piece of paper and smiled to the audience. Chuckles started them off on the ukelele, and they sang:

" _ **When I saw you on the corner, I just had to say**_

 _ **Ohhh, Ohhh, will you be mine?**_

 _ **I've never had nobody**_

 _ **that could make me feel this way,**_

 _ **Ohhh, Ohhh, will you be mine?"**_

Buzz and Jessie snuggled close to each other, Jessie on Buzz's lap, their arms lovingly wrapped around the other. They both smiled warmly and rocked back and forth to the sweet lyrics. Barbie leaned on Ken's arm and he placed his hand over hers.

" _ **I never felt before the way I do right now,**_

 _ **What's more I have to make my feelings clear,**_

 _ **And tell you that I love you so**_

 _ **I never knew somebody who**_

 _ **could make me feel the way I do,**_

 _ **Ohhh, Ohhh, will you be mine?**_

 _ **I never felt before the way I do right now,**_

 _ **What's more I have to make my feelings clear,**_

 _ **And tell you that I love you dear.**_

 _ **You know I loved you from the start,**_

 _ **the shiny arrow went through my heart.**_

 _ **Ohhh, Ohhh, will you be mine?**_

 _ **Ohhh, Ohhh, will you be mine?**_

 _ **Ohhh, Ohhh, will you be mine?"**_

The audience awed and applauded, with comments on how sweet it was. Then Mrs. Potato Head stepped up to the mic. "Hello, everyone." She greeted. "Once they found each other, I always thought that Buzz and Jessie were such dears together. Through the years they've denied it, though it was plain for all to see, but for myself I can personally say that it delighted me to see your relationship, dears, develop and blossom for over a decade. It was so sweet and fun to see you pretending to avoid each other when I saw the way you looked at each other as soon as the one turned their back! And your love will always triumph over circumstance, and take my word, people, I know this for a fact!

'When we were imprisoned at Sunnyside, and Buzz had been switched to Demo Mode,' " Mrs. Potato Head sighed, and everybody's faces dropped. They didn't want to think of that unhappy time on a happy night like this, but the lady spud continued her speech. "Even though he treated us as prisoners, he was still attracted to Jessie. I heard and saw it with my own eyes. He may have thought she was a stranger, but there was still something there that drew him to her. And then, when we was in his beautiful romantic Spanish mode, there was no hiding his feelings anymore. Of course, he's back to normal now, and we're all so glad the real you is back, Buzz! But I just wanted to say something to you, Buzz and Jessie darlings: no matter what happens, your love will always vanquish whatever trouble comes your way. I know it will! Out of everything that's happened through the years, you have been faithful and true to each other. So whatever comes our way, you two will love each other because your love is absolute! I just hope you know that as much as I do. And I'll hope you'll be as happy as my husband and I have been. Thank you." And she stepped down to her husband. He rubbed his nose and wiped his eyes. "Darling, are you all right?" His wife cried.

"Y-yeah. Don't pay any attention to me." Potato Head sniffled. "I'm just an old fool." His wife smiled warmly and smooched his cheek.

Jessie clung tighter to Buzz, still sitting on his lap, and he strengthened his grip around her. He still felt guilty for how he'd treated his family-especially Jessie-while he was in Demo Mode. If he had the power to go back in time and change that, he would! But secretly, Jessie felt that if he hadn't been in Demo Mode, there never would've been the need to switch him back, which meant that Woody would never have tried to switch him back, fumbled it, and accidentally put Buzz in Spanish Mode. Then Jessie never would've gotten to see the unashamed, open, romantic side of her Buzz. Then, he had declared and constantly shown his feelings for her without being embarrassed or worried that he was being forward. She'd enjoyed those moments, and would be sure to try to stir them up again when she had the notion!

* * *

Several of their friends, one by one, stopped by Buzz and Jessie's table to wish them well and give them little gifts. Rex surprised everyone when he nervously shuffled up to the mic. "Uh, uhm...hello?" He stammered. "I...I just want to say something. I was thrilled the first time I met Buzz, and I've always known I could depend on him. He's always tried to be there for us. I...I guess he's always been my hero. And he still is.

'Jessie is always so much fun. She's really friendly, and she'll do what she thinks is best for her friends. Buzz? Jessie? I'm so excited for you...and I hope you both have a very happy life. And lots of fun. Uh...uh, thank you.'" And Rex stepped down. Everyone awed and clapped. Buzz saluted to Rex.

"That was very sweet." Barbie whispered to Woody.

"It sure was." Woody agreed. "I didn't know Rex had the stomach for public speaking." Then Woody walked up to the mic. "Ahem. Well, everyone? Now is the moment you've all been waiting for: the bride and groom's first dance!" All the toys cheered. Totoro turned off Bonnie's bedroom light and the room was illuminated by the Christmas lights stranded all over the room. Chuckles turned on the CD player, and soft guitar music of a very familiar song began to play. Buzz smiled warmly and rose to his feet. He offered to take Jessie's hand and bowed at the waist. She smiled widely and taking his hand, curtsied then they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Buzz placed his arm around Jessie's petite waist and took her hand in his other as she reached her arm out on his shoulder.

" _ **All those days, watching from the windows,**_

 _ **All those days, standing looking in,"**_

Buzz and Jessie very slowly swayed together to the beautiful song that everybody knew so well. All the toys gazed lovingly with warmth at the waltzing lovebirds.

" _ **All at once, everything looks different**_

 _ **Now that I see you."**_

At the first playing of the refrain's last verse, Jessie buried her head in Buzz's shoulder and smiled happily with her eyes closed. She'd thought her whole life changed when Andy accepted her to his band of toys, but in truth, her whole life truly changed the moment she'd actually met Buzz. And now it was more wonderful than she'd ever thought possible.

" _ **All those days, living in a blur,**_

 _ **All that time, never truly seeing**_

 _ **Things the way they were;**_

 _ **Now she's here, shining in the starlight,**_

 _ **Now she's here, suddenly I know**_

 _ **If she's here, it's crystal clear**_

 _ **I'm where I'm meant to goooo."**_

Buzz deeply pondered the words as his wife snuggled close to him. All those years he'd wanted this moment with her but had been too chicken to declare it. All that time he pretended she didn't care for him the way he did for her, when it was obvious that she was head over heels for him the way she'd flirt and always make efforts to be near him. And now, she was here, married to him! She _was_ his wife now, and they were together...for infinity and beyond! Though no physical tears came out, Buzz wiped his eyes. He was glad that Jessie didn't see.

Woody smiled fondly at the two toys he loved so much. He couldn't ask for a better family, and he was so happy that they were making the most of the precious time they had together. He felt a twinge sad inside, missing Bo, wishing she was here with him to share in Buzz and Jessie's joy, and wondering if he'd ever see her again. Yet he wouldn't trade this moment for his sister and best friend for anything in the world. Bullseye nuzzled his arm and Woody smiled and ran his fingers through the horse's mane. The two pals stood together in deep companionship.

" _ **All at once, everything is different**_

 _ **Now that I see you."**_

At the closing of the song, Buzz and Jessie stood still. Jessie clasped her hands around Buzz's neck and he his around her bridal figure. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes and actually forgot about everyone else. Everything around seemed to have melted into a blur.

" _ **Now that I...see yyoouuu."**_

The music ended and the Lightyears passionately kissed each other's lips. The whole crowd howled in delight. Then the married couple bowed and walked hand in hand back to the bridal table.

"Oh, that was so beautiful." Trixie cocked her head.

"Yes, it _was!"_ Mitsy declared happily. "I'm so glad Ken brought a camera from Sunnyside and is snapping pictures!"

"So, Your Highness? When are _you_ gonna hook a fellow, huh?" Dolly teased, nudging Mitsy.

"Who? Me?" Mitsy gaped. "I...I don't have a guy!"

"Aw, come on. A cute thing like you? You're kidding me, right?"

"N-no." Mitsy stammered. It would be exciting and new to have a guy all to herself, and she had to admit that she'd felt her desire for it growing especially after seeing how happy and sweet Buzz and Jessie, Ken and Barbie, and...and Woody and Bo Peep had been to each other. But right now she was happy with the wonderful family she had, and besides she already had someone very dear to her that she longed for right now more than any new boyfriend. Her dog, Jack. Mitsy missed him very much. Would they ever see each other again?

Mitsy excused herself and made her way over to 'her father'. She stood next to Woody and leaned her small head on his arm. He looked down at her surprised, then smiled. The little princess clasped her arms around his. "I can't think of any better songs in the world for those two." She said wistfully.

"Me either." Woody nodded.

"You made excellent choices in selection."

"Well, I had some help." Woody said.

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Grab your partners and join us in a square dance!" Jessie squealed and dragged Buzz back to the dance floor while Totoro switched the light back on. Buzz gulped, he'd never been very good at this type of dancing. "Whatcha looking so petrified about, Buzzy?" Jessie grinned. "You've done this before."

"Y-yeah, but..." Buzz bit his lip.

"Aw, just hang on and jump in where you can!" Jessie said cheerfully, tightly holding his hands. "Just do what I do. Has everyone got their partners?!" Jessie hollered.

"Everyone's set, Jess!" Woody called.

"Alrighty. Chuckles, hit it! Swing your partner, doe see doe!" Jessie jumped excitedly. Chuckles played very lively on the ukulele while Hamm called out the dances. At first, Woody stood by and clapped his hands and tapped his foot. But then Bullseye snatched his hat and the cowboy chased him. Soon as he'd joined the square, Bullseye returned his hat. At one point, the dancers spread out backing away and Trixie and Rex danced in the middle of the floor. Rex tried to twirl on one foot, but he fell over. Trixie just shrugged and chuckled, helping her pal up. Rex tried again and again, but he kept collapsing. In spite of his flaws, everyone was having a ripping time.

"It's okay, Rex. It was still fun!" Trixie chirped when the dance was over.

"Don't be disheartened, brother," a distinguished voice spoke behind them. They turned to see…

"Reptillus?!" Trixie gasped.

"We thought you couldn't make it." Rex added.

"My deepest apologies for being tardy," Reptillus bowed. "But I was unavoidably detained in my efforts to arrive. Take heart, dear brother. Your mistakes were not intentional, and I see not a soul that is making haste to dispose of you." Rex bit his fingers. "I see I've missed the great ceremony."

"Yeah, but come on! We're still having a party." Trixie smiled.

"Yeah. We're having fun!" Rex exclaimed.

"Buzz! Jessie? Look who's here!" Trixie announced, walking up to them.

"Reptillus! Greetings." Buzz smiled and shook his hand. "Reptillus, this is my wife, Jessie. Jessie, this is Reptillus Maximus, Trixie and Rex's good battlesaur friend."

"Howdy there." Jessie grinned with her eyebrows raised. She'd had a reserved first impression of this toy the first time Buzz told her about him, and it had taken several rambles about him from Trixie and Rex for the cowgirl to warm up to him. "Glad you could come."

"Ahhh, Lady Lightyear, you are a sight to behold indeed!" Reptillus exclaimed and bowing at the waist, took Jessie's hand and kissed it. "A gorgeous, magnificent lady of beauty and grace, and wit. I have never seen such _beautiful hair._ My heartfelt congratulations to both of you. You are a lucky man, Ranger Lightyear. I hope you realize that."

"I sure do!" Buzz chuckled. "Believe me, I do. Thank you for coming."

"Now go have fun and enjoy yourself." Jessie said.

"I shall indeed." Reptillus. "Best to both of you."

"Come with us!" Rex and Trixie exclaimed together.

"Maybe he ain't so bad after all." Jessie shrugged.

"Mmm-hmm." Buzz nodded in agreement. "That's right. And Trixie really likes him."

"I can see why." Jessie stated. "And Rex seems to enjoy his company."

"He has good taste in females." Buzz smirked. Jessie blushed and nudged Buzz in the side.

* * *

Totoro flipped the light off again. Pricklepants turned on another CD. It was Karaoke and everyone joined in the lively beat of the song tracks. When it was over, the toys all panted. Then Mitsy walked up to the mic. She gazed fondly at the Lightyears and cleared her throat. "Jessie, Buzz?" She began. "Thank you again for letting me be part of your special night! It's been one of the best celebrations I've ever been to. I just want to say a few words.

'Buzz has always been a good friend. I've always thought of him as an uncle. Buzz, you care deeply about all of us and you've demonstrated that in so many different ways that I've lost count. I can't imagine our family without you and I'm so glad to know you. We're so proud you're in our gang.'" Mitsy said. Buzz blushed and grinned at the princess.

Mitsy continued. "The first time I saw Jessie, I'm sorry to say...I didn't know her that well. We were on a mission to rescue Woody from being sold as a museum piece, and we thought that Jessie and Bullseye were holding him captive! But when she got to Andy's, I got to see just as everyone else did that she is lots of fun, she's thoughtful, and such a delight. Jessie, you've always been like a special big sister to me, and you certainly keep life from getting dull. And you're always there to help out a friend who appears sad. And, might I add, that I had lots of fun myself watching you two eventually get together!" She snickered in a teasing tone at Buzz and Jessie. "But it's plain to see that you truly love each other, and if I'm ever to have a man toy of my very own someday, I hope our relationship will be just as true as yours! You two are a match made in heaven, and I hope your life together now will be more wonderful than you ever thought possible! Thank you." She stepped down and approached the bridal table. Jessie outstretched her arms and clasped the princess in a friendly hug. Buzz smiled warmly. "Jessie, do you...do you mind if...is it alright if I kiss the bridegroom?" Mitsy asked shyly.

"Aw, sure you can." Jessie laughed. "I ain't gonna bite ya. _But..._ thanks for asking first!" Jessie teased. Mitsy bit her lip and kissed Buzz lightly on the cheek. Buzz patted her arm and playfully tugged on her curly hair.

"Thank you, princess." He said. "We're glad you could be here too." Mitsy nodded and hugged Jessie again and skipped away. Buzz gripped Jessie's arm.

* * *

"Ah-ah-ahem." Pricklepants spoke into the mic. "For the bride and groom..." and he stepped down with his paws raised. The three aliens stepped up to the mic and sang:

" _ **Let me call you sweetheart,**_

 _ **I'm in love with you.**_

 _ **Let me hear you whisper**_

 _ **That you love me too.**_

 _ **Keep the love light shining**_

 _ **In your eyes so true,**_

 _ **Let me call you sweetheart,**_

 _ **I'm in love with you.**_

 _ **Keep the love light shining**_

 _ **In your eyes so true,**_

 _ **Let me call you sweetheart,**_

 _ **I'm in love with you."**_

"Awww, that was so romantic, dearies." Mrs. Potato Head gushed when her 'sons' came down to her.

Next, Slinky came up. "Hey to y'all." He greeted, wagging his tail. "This has been a great party. I've always thought being a toy was great. Buzz has been a great co-leader to Woody, and I've trusted him to always do what's best. I was fascinated when Andy got him. Life got even more exciting when Jessie came, and I've enjoyed having her as a pal.

'I remember not long after Jessie came, one day Andy took her her, Buzz, Woody, and good old Bullseye on a field trip to a state park for a nature study. That night, he realized that he accidentally left them behind!'" Bonnie's original toys all gasped. "We were all so worried and couldn't do anything to rescue them. Andy was very upset. But we knew that they would take care of each other. The next morning, Andy went back to the park and we were all thrilled when he returned with our friends! It had been a scary, long night but it was so good to have them home again. You fellas remember that time?" Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye all nodded.

"Buzz, Jess? I'm real happy for ya. You've been great friends, and I hope you know that we're all here for ya if ya ever need anything. Uh...thanks." Slinky said and trotted away. He came to them and Buzz patted his head while Jessie hugged his face.

"Thanks, buddy." Buzz smiled.

"Awww, Slink, you're so sweet." Jessie said.

"That's what pals do." Slinky cocked his head and shook his paw with Buzz's hand. Then he walked away. Buzz motioned to Woody then whispered to him. Woody walked back to the stage.

"Attention, folks! We have one more dance before the bride and groom depart for their honeymoon!" Woody announced. Buzz led Jessie to the floor. The hedgehog played a new song and Jessie pounded her fists together excitedly. A catchy, Spanish tango tune filled the room and after Bullseye tossed Jessie a fake red carnation, the Lightyears salsa danced perfectly to the inviting notes. Jessie's full, gathered, sparkly skirt flounced happily around her as she twirled. Buzz smoothly flowed flawlessly in time to the music, his Spanish cores uncontrollably activating. Jessie was having the time of her life, dancing with her husband in his undeniable romantic side. The music rolled onto the last note and Buzz pulled Jessie into a very dramatic, romantic dip with the flower still between her shiny white teeth. When the last note died, they slowly kissed and everyone cheered.

* * *

 **The incident Slinky referred to is from on of my first fanfics, _Night in the Woods._ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. When I started it, I wanted it to be beautiful, fun, and exciting but didn't know what all I was actually gonna put into it. This chapter was difficult, but I hope you liked it. What did you think of Reptillus showing up? I don't own any of the songs I put in here, but the one _Will You Be Mine?_ Is by Jon Walmsley (former Jason Walton from _The Waltons)._ The lyrics remind me so much of Buzz and Jessie's first meeting. **

**Anyway, I don't entirely have the next chapter down yet but I'm excited about it and can't wait to share it when it's done! I fully intend to post it much sooner than I did this one!**


	7. Chapter 7 Yours Forever

**I hope you all like this chapter. _A Whole New World_ does not belong to me, it belongs to Disney, but I did change a few words around to fit the occasion. **

* * *

"All right, everyone. Buzz and Jessie are going on their honeymoon!" Woody announced. All the toys stood along on either side of the path they'd made. Buzz walked down, holding Jessie's hand and all the toys hollered in delight, spreading cowpoke hat, cacti, Conestoga wagon, star, Saturn, and rocket ship confetti everywhere.

"Don't forget the bouquet toss!" Dolly called out.

"Oh, right." Slinky nodded. "Fellas, could you give us a hand with Buzz?" The guys gathered around Buzz while the girls assembled behind Jessie. She tossed her bouquet high in the air and it landed in...Mrs. Potato Head's hand. The lady spud blushed and quickly handed it to Barbie who squealed in delight.

"Whahoo!" Ken screeched and swept her off her feet. She clung to him with her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Well, well, well, looks like we could be attending another hitching party down the road sometime, huh?" Jessie grinned, nudging Ken in the side. Barbie hugged her then twirled excitedly clutching the flowers to herself.

"Okay, Space Ranger. Ready for take off?" Slinky teased.

 _R-ready."_ Buzz gulped. "I hope this works, Woody." He whispered.

"Ah, quit your fretting, Buzz. Enjoy the moment. It's been your dream for years." Woody smiled fondly. "Have a wonderful time."

"I will. I...I mean, _we_ will." Buzz smiled back. "Thanks, cowboy." The two shook hands.

"Ready to go, Buzz?" Jessie asked excitedly.

"I'm ready if you are, cowgirl." Buzz replied. Jessie slapped her knee.

"Yeehaw! Let's go." She ran to him. Buzz had a bouquet of red, yellow, white, blue, green, white, and purple balloons tied around his waist and his pals had to help him walk before he floated up to the ceiling. It was really awkward trying to walk with dignity and he felt so embarrassed. He felt like he look so ludicrous, more like a sideshow than a bridegroom, but they finally made it outside to the front porch. Woody and Rex led him to the edge of the first step. Jessie quickly stepped in front of him and he tightly wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist.

"Ready, Buzz?" Woody asked.

"Ready." Buzz gave a thumb's up. He hopped with Jessie onto Rex's back.

"Okay, Rex. On three." Woody instructed. "One...two...three...and... _blast off!"_ Rex bucked his back legs hard, sending Buzz and Jessie high into the air like a rocket. Buzz pressed the red round button on his chest and his wings popped out. The balloons pulled the two love birds up higher and higher. The toys back on the ground all cheered hysterically as they watched the lime green glow figure sail through the air under the fountain of balloons tied to him. "Enjoy your dream, partner." Woody said wistfully.

* * *

The night sky was clear, blanketed with stars and a warm breeze blew on their faces as Buzz and Jessie soared through the air like a glider. The scenery couldn't have been more perfect. All these years Buzz had dreamed of this moment, never thinking it was even possible, but here he was, _flying_ under the heavens on a starry night, with _his_ cowgirl Jessie. He couldn't believe it! It was a lifelong dream come true! "Do you like it, Jessie?" He asked.

"I love it!" Jessie answered back as Buzz lowered her from himself but kept a firm grip on his wife. She spread her arms out like a bird, her sparkly skirt flounced in the wind, and her crimson hair blew in almost magical waves. "Can you believe it, Buzz?" She asked passionately. "Look at us. This isn't falling with style: we're _flying! Yyyeehhaaawww!"_ Jessie yodeled at the top of her voice.

Buzz's cheeks grew warm and he felt flushed as a hot flash raced down his back. That flash had become familiar since they'd escaped from Sunnyside, and it rose occassionally. Buzz welcomed it though, especially in this beautiful moment. He inhaled deeply and opened his mouth:

" _ **(Yo puedo ensenarte el mundo)**_

 _ **I can show you the world,**_

 _ **(Brilliante, resplandeciente, esplendido)**_

 _ **Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

 _ **(dime, vaquera, cuando fuer)**_

 _ **Tell me, cowgirl, now when did**_

 _ **(la primera vez que dejaste decidir a tu corazon?)**_

 _ **You first let your heart decide?"**_

Jessie twisted her head back in astonishment up at her husband. He never ceased to amaze her when he was this way. Sure, she knew he was a cure-less romantic while in Spanish Mode, but she never knew he could sing!

" _ **(Yo puedo abrirte los ojos)**_

 _ **I can open your eyes,"**_ Buzz continued.

" _ **(Llevarte de maravilla en maravilla)**_

 _ **Take you wonder by wonder**_

 _ **(por encima, al lado y debajo)**_

 _ **Over, sideways and under**_

 _ **(en una balon sobre una alfombra magica)**_

 _ **On a magic balloon ride:**_

 _ **(un mundo completamente nuevo)**_

 _ **A whole new world,**_

 _ **(un nuevo punto de vista fantastico)**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view,**_

 _ **(nadie que nos diga 'no')**_

 _ **No one to tell us no,**_

 _ **(o donde ir)**_

 _ **Or where to go,**_

 _ **(o que diga que estamos soriando)**_

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming."**_

Jessie closed her eyes and joined in:

" _ **(Un mundo nuevo)**_

 _ **A whole new world,**_

 _ **(un lugar deslumbrante que no conocia)**_

 _ **A dazzling place I never knew,**_

 _ **(pero ahora, dese aqui arriba)**_

 _ **But now, from way up here,**_

 _ **(esta claro como el agua)**_

 _ **It's crystal clear,**_

 _ **(que ahora estroy en un mundo complamente nuevo contigo)**_

 _ **That now I'm in a whole new world with you**_

 _ **Buzz: "(ahora estroy en un mundo complamente nuevo contigo)**_

 _ **Now I'm in a whole new world with you!"**_

Buzz was astounded. Where in the world did Jessie learn to communicate with him in Spanish? Oh, it didn't really matter. They rose higher into the sky, zooming over houses into the city limits and above their lit buildings. Jessie carried on:

" _ **(vistas increibles)**_

 _ **Unbelievable sights,**_

 _ **(un sentimiento indescriptible)**_

 _ **Indescribable feeling,**_

 _ **(en orbita, dando vueltas, libres)**_

 _ **Soaring, tumbling, free wheeling,**_

 _ **(por un cielo de diamantes sin fin)**_

 _ **Through an endless diamond sky!"**_

Then they sang together:

 _ **Jessie: "(Un mundo complamente nuevo)**_

 _ **A whole new world,**_

 _ **Buzz: (nose te ocurra cerrar los ojos)**_

 _ **Don't you dare close your eyes!"**_

They were tumbling straight down to earth, heading smack dab for a water fountain in the park.

 _ **Jessie: (cien mil cosas que ver)**_

 _ **A hundred thousand things to see,**_

 _ **Buzz: (conten el aliento, aun va a ser mejor)**_

 _ **Hold your breath-it gets better!"**_

And as they dropped nearer and nearer to the ground, Buzz dove forward and they flew under the beautiful spouts of water in the fountain sculpture without getting the least bit wet! They twirled upside down and then straight back up to the sky.

 _ **Jessie: (soy como una estrella fugaz)**_

 _ **I'm like a shooting star,**_

 _ **(he llegado tan lejos)**_

 _ **I've come so far,**_

 _ **(no puedo volver a donde solia estar)**_

 _ **I can't go back to where I used to be!"**_

Right at that moment, they skidded above the surface, on top of Al's old apartment, the place they first met! Well, _saw_ really, but still. This was where their encounter began! Jessie held her breath as the memory flooded her mind. Buzz, back then, had been so focused on rescuing Woody and getting him out of there, totally unaware of how completely his life was about to change as Jessie obliviously entered it! Buzz switched directions and headed off the skyscraper.

 _ **Buzz: "(un mundo complamente nuevo)**_

 _ **A whole new world,**_

 _ **Jessie: (cada giro es una sorpresa)**_

 _ **Every turn a surprise,**_

 _ **Buzz: (con nuevos horizontes que perseguir)**_

 _ **With new horizons to pursue,**_

 _ **Jessie: (cada momento es un dia de fiesta)**_

 _ **Every moment red-letter;**_

 _ **(los alcanzare encualquier lugar)**_

 _ **I'll chase them anywhere,**_

 _ **(hay tiempo de sobra)**_

 _ **There's time to spare,**_

 _ **(dejame compartir este mundo complamente nuevo contigo)**_

 _ **Let me share this whole new world with you!**_

 _ **Buzz: (Un mundo complamente nuevo)**_

 _ **A whole new world,**_

 _ **Jessie: (ahi es donde estaremos)**_

 _ **That's where we'll be,**_

 _ **Buzz: (una carrera emocionante)**_

 _ **A thrilling chase,**_

 _ **Jessie: (un lugar maravilloso)**_

 _ **A wondrous place,**_

 _ **Buzz and Jessie: (para ti y para mi)**_

 _ **For you and me.**_

 _ **(para ti y para mi)**_

 _ **For you and meee."**_

Jessie twisted her plastic head around, arched her neck to Buzz's level, and they kissed very hard. They were so into the moment that neither of them realized that Buzz had halted his flight, and they were starting to descend! The speed accelerated by the time they realized what was happening. Even with the balloons holding them up, they were crashing! Jessie clung to her husband's chest plate and he aimed straight up, sending them back into the sky. They were back in the heavens, high above the ground. Jessie giggled and smooched his cheek.

* * *

"Hey, Buzz. Look at that!" Jessie pointed a little later as they continued to sail in the sky.

"What, Jess?" Buzz asked.

"Over there! Look, over there!" Jessie exclaimed. There were lights, _floating lights!_ No, they were... _lanterns!_ Floating lanterns, just like in the Disney movie Tangled.

"Would you look at that?" Buzz smiled fondly.

"Can we go see it closer, Buzz? Can we, please? Can we?" Jessie begged. Buzz shook his head, grinning and navigated them toward the floating lights illuminating the night sky. The two toys looked down below them and saw that a bride and groom were leaving a church as the guests sent floating lanterns into the air. "This is so cool!" Jessie shivered in delight.

"It's spectacular." Buzz agreed and he took his cowgirl up into a world of golden floating, flickering lights. It all felt so magical, and so surreal. "It is amazing." Buzz stated.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen." Jessie murmured. "It's beautiful." The forest of lanterns symbolized the warm glow the new Mr. and Mrs. Lightyear were feeling inside their hearts for each other. All too soon, the lanterns dissipated as Buzz and Jessie reached the edge of the forest. "Aww," Jessie pouted.

"I have an idea." Buzz smirked and flew away from the wondrous sight. He slowed down and gently descended down to earth, the balloons still tied around his waist. He took Jessie's hand. "Come with me, cowgirl." He said smoothly. Jessie stared at him curiously and stumbled as she tried to find her land-legs again. They were near a golf course, but adjacent to a lovely park. As they walked through the fresh cut grass, Buzz led her to a beautiful, crystal clear pond. They just reached the edge when he sat down. "Come on, Jessie." He said, patting the spot right next to him. Jessie flounced her skirt and dropped down on the ground. She cuddled up next to her husband as he lovingly put his arm around her. "Look over there." Buzz pointed. The floating lanterns, a distance away, reflected gorgeously on the dancing water. It was breathtaking. Jessie leaned her head on Buzz's shoulder, and nestled herself close to him. They sat in long silence together, just watching the lights, the song _I See The Light_ playing over and over in their minds. It all felt like an unreal fairytale.

At one point, Jessie removed her hat and eased herself onto her back, with her arms behind her head and crossed over her legs. She closed her eyes and inhaled the outdoor breeze. "You like it, Jessie?" Buzz asked, looking down at her.

"I sure do." Jessie smiled widely. "This has been the best night ever. I'll never forget it!"

"Yeah, well," Buzz began, leaning directly over her, "the night's not over yet!" Jessie's eyes popped open.

"What does that mean?" She asked curiously.

"You'll find out later." Buzz smiled.

"I love you." Jessie grinned, pinching his chin.

"I love you, Mrs. Lightyear." Buzz said passionately. Jessie shook her head and, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulled his face down to hers for another kiss. They lay there contentedly for who knows how long, gazing up at the stars after the lanterns had disappeared.

* * *

"Buzz!" Jessie woke with a start. "What are we doing here? What time is it?"

Buzz jerked his head up. Had they been sleeping? It was still dark. "It must be way passed midnight!" Buzz exclaimed. "We'd better go." He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Aww, I wanted to stay here and watch the sunrise." Jessie moaned in disappointment, standing and grabbing her hat off the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jessie." Buzz apologized. "But I think I know of a better place where we can watch the sunrise."

"You do?" Jessie raised her eyebrows as she fiddled with her hat on her head.

"I think so. Just trust me." Buzz smiled warmly. "Here, let me help you with that." He shoved her hands down and adjusted her hat for her. "There, now you look perfect." He said fondly, still gripping her arms. She smirked and they kissed again.

"You're adorable." Jessie grinned. Then, they were off.

* * *

Jessie sagged under Buzz's grip as she recognized Bonnie's neighborhood when they'd nearly reached it. She wasn't done with their dreamy honeymoon yet. But, she smiled to herself as she remembered what a wonderful time they had had, and she wouldn't have traded the time they'd spent for anything. Yet, she felt a bit sad as Bonnie's house appeared in view. She bit her lip to keep from crying when...Buzz didn't stop! He kept right on flying, passed their owner's house! "Uh, Buzz?" Jessie stared, confused. "What are ya doing? We missed Bonnie's."

"I know. We're not aiming for Bonnie's." Buzz said confidently as they flew around the corner and then another. Jessie's jaw dropped in astonishment. It...it couldn't be! But, it was!

"Buzz, we..." She tried to speak but a happy lump rose in her throat at the familiar house. Buzz gulped himself as he slowed down and gently descended onto the gable beam leading straight to the old bedroom window! "It looks the same." Jessie whispered.

"Mmm-hmm." Buzz nodded, shutting off his wings. A thousand memories flowed through their sentiment filters as they gazed lovingly at the happy place they had once called home. This was the place their relationship had begun, this was where they'd gotten to know each other, this was where they'd become a family with all their friends. He may be at college right now, but Andy's house still had that feeling, the feeling that the toys knew they belonged, that they were needed and cared for. Woody had been so right about what a great kid Andy had been and Jessie would always be eternally grateful that he'd brought her here.

Jessie raced up to the window to peek inside the dark bedroom. It was still bare since Andy had gone to college, except now the walls were filled with various photos and photo collages of the Davis family through the years, and many of the pics included Andy's toys. Buzz and Jessie pointed out the areas in Andy's room like where the race car track had been, Andy's bed, the bucket of soldiers, the shelves, and so many other things. They quietly slipped inside and Buzz let the balloons lift him and Jessie up to the ceiling. They smiled at the photos on the wall, reminiscing over certain happy times. They walked through the bedroom and even ventured out into the old hallway.

When they finally emerged up to the window sill again, they sat down together. This was where they'd spent many nights like this very one together. "So, this was where you wanted to watch the sunset together?" Jessie asked, squeezing his hand.

"Yes." Buzz answered. "Do you mind?"

"Aw, shucks. No! Not at all." Jessie shook her head. "This was were our life began. Buzz, this is where _my_ life began."

"Yes." Buzz nodded, clasping his hand, then pressing his other one over hers. "Jessie, this is where you opened my eyes to a whole new world...the _love_ world. And I've always felt...that..."

"What?" Jessie asked. _Man, he's_ _ **still**_ _stammering?! Seriously? We're married, Buzzy. Get with it!_ "What are you trying to say, Buzz?" She asked in a more serious tone and listened intently.

"Jessie, I've always felt that..." Buzz tried to continue. "That..." Then his voice broke into song:

" _ **When the sun is shining bright,**_

 _ **I'll be yours forever.**_

 _ **When you face your darkest night,**_

 _ **We will face it together.**_

 _ **Through the good times, I'll be there,**_

 _ **Clinging warmly to your hand;**_

 _ **When there's no one else to care,**_

 _ **I'll be there to understand.**_

 _ **Yours forever, only yours;**_

 _ **I'll be yours forever.**_

 _ **Yours forever, only yours;**_

 _ **God has brought us together.**_

 _ **On the wings of love you came,**_

 _ **Then you taught me how to fly.**_

 _ **Through the years it will be the same,**_

 _ **I'll be yours forever."**_

Jessie gulped, wiping her eyes though they were dry. She gazed into Buzz's blue eyes that she loved so much. Then she sang:

" _ **When I look into your eyes,**_

 _ **I can see us together.**_

 _ **There will be no sad good-byes**_

 _ **As our love blossoms sweeter.**_

 _ **There's a place inside my heart**_

 _ **I know only you can fill.**_

 _ **Until death we'll never part,**_

 _ **You're the keeper of my heart."**_

Then Buzz and Jessie sang together:

" _ **Yours forever, only yours;**_

 _ **I'll be yours forever.**_

 _ **Yours forever, only yours;**_

 _ **God has brought us together.**_

 _ **On the wings of love you came,**_

 _ **Then you taught me how to fly.**_

 _ **Through the years it will be the same,**_

 _ **I'll be yours forever.**_

 _ **Through the years it will be the same,**_

 _ **I'll be yours foreverrrrr."**_

Buzz pulled her face close to his and their lips sweetly touched. She slung her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. When their faces released, Jessie was leaning back down in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders. "Well, that's how I've felt all these years," Buzz confessed, "though I'm such a ditz for not admitting it at the time." Jessie reached up and lightly smacked his face.

"You are not." She argued playfully. "You're _my_ hero. And you always will be."

"And you'll always be the only girl for a Space Ranger like me." Buzz said.

"Even if other dolls throw themselves at you?"

Buzz blushed hot. "Yes, Jessie." He said firmly. "You're my wife. I belong to _you,_ and on one else, no matter what other girls may think or try to get me to think otherwise. I made a promise to you tonight, Jessie. And I'll keep it, even if you have to rope me in sometimes ro keep me on track."

"Can I really?" Jessie teased.

"Yes." Buzz said seriously. "You have my permission, if that's what it takes to keep me accountable."

"I _do_ love you, Space Ranger!" Jessie cooed. "And you're the only one I'll ever allow to keep me in line the hard way, 'cause I belong to you. But it you ever have to get really firm with me, promise me, something?"

"What?" Buzz asked.

"Promise you won't do it in front of Woody?" Jessie asked. Buzz bit his lip.

"I'll do my best." Buzz gulped. "And I _do_ love you, cowgirl." Jessie smiled and twirled a few loose hair strands around her fingers.

"How long until sunrise?" She asked.

"Probably another hour or so." Buzz remarked. "Maybe. I could be wrong."

"Who cares." Jessie sighed.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please, please leave reviews for this chapter. The song _Your Forever_ is by Ron Hamilton of Majesty Music. I love a lot of his songs. I know, they kissed _a lot_ in this chapter, but hey, they're _newlyweds._**


	8. Chapter 8 It's a Good Life

Buzz and Jessie had spent several hours relaxing on the flat gable, Buzz sitting with his legs dangling on the edge and Jessie lying down with her head curled in his lap. They'd spent half the night gazing up at the beautiful stars, reminiscing over old times, and silently contemplating how far they'd come in life. Jessie had been too excited too to get drowsy and was relishing every minute of it. Buzz finally noticed the lighter blue tint in the sky. "Jessie?" He whispered down to his wife.

"Hmm?" Jessie smiled with her eyes shut.

"It's starting to get lighter. I think the sun will be up soon."

"Yes!" Jessie cheered. "It feels like the magical moment in those old Disney princess movies, doesn't it?"

"Jessie," Buzz interjected. "I thought you didn't like those movies. They were too fancy and froufrou for you."

"Maybe they ain't my type, but that don't mean I ain't watched a few from time to time." Jessie explained. "Sometimes I had no choice. Bonnie makes me do it, Molly used to, and sometimes I had to watch them during our girls' time back at Andy's."

"Well, you are right. I feel excited for the first peek of the sun to pop out." Buzz stated.

"Yep."

"By the way, where did _you_ learn Spanish?" Buzz asked with an eyebrow raised. Jessie chuckled an evil giggle.

"None of your beeswax." She simply stated.

"I'm just curious." Buzz said.

"I ain't telling you nothing." Jessie said with satisfaction.

"But why? Now you've gotten me even more curious. Now my brain's gonna be grinding in overdrive trying to unravel this mystery you've sent me on." Buzz whined.

"Good." Jessie nodded with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why is that good?" Buzz inquired in confusion.

"Ah, you see that's the secret of the practical married woman." Jessie explained, shaking her index finger at him.

"Sorry, I'm not following." Buzz muttered.

"I'm your wife. It's my life's mission to keep you guessing." Jessie smirked very smugly. "See, that way you always have to pursue me, and your eyes and mind keep coming back to me."

"Why you conniving little redhead!" Buzz exclaimed. "I knew you were good at fishing, but I didn't know you were _that_ good!"

"I ain't ever fished." Jessie argued.

"Could've fooled me." Buzz teased. "I'm a living example of The Big One that never got away!"

Jessie shook her head. "For you information, _pal,_ you're the only Big One I ever threw a line on!"

"The bait was irresistible." Buzz said casually, but he truly meant it.

"Ya know, there's more to bait than looks, space boy." Jessie quipped. "Taste counts too, ya know."

"Believe me, I know." Buzz agreed, thinking of Jessie's bubbly personality, her endless energy, her sneaky side, and her deep care for others.

" _And,_ also for your information, it was worth every effort and frustration I cast trying to reel you in." Jessie smiled, thinking of Buzz's good looks, his calm but gentle personality, his determination to set things right, and his deep care for others, Jessie herself most of all. Buzz grunted happily and kissed her lips.

* * *

They both grew quiet when the rays of the sun first shone and Jessie sat up, put her hat back on, and leaned against Buzz's shoulder. He pulled her close with his arm. The birds were chirping happily, singing their morning song. Jessie twiddled her fingers around her loose strands of yarn hair while Buzz rubbed his calf. Jessie cheerfully hummed with her eyes shut. Buzz grinned warmly. By the time the sun was fully ablaze in the morning sky, Jessie stretched and stood up. "Come on, Buzz." She said cheerily, pulling his hands.

"Come on what? Are you ready to go home?" Buzz asked.

"Nah!" Jessie shook her head with a chuckle. "Come on. Let's dance!"

"Dance?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"But, what if we fall?"

"Come on, Space Boy." Jessie smirked. "Any ordinary prince would promise to slay dragons for his true love. We flew through the sky last night, Buzz. Can you believe it? We actually got to fly! Something you've always wanted to do. Are you telling me that my hero is a-scared to dance on the roof?"

"W-what if people see us?" Buzz gulped.

"It's Sunday. They ain't even up yet! Now come on. _Please?"_ Jessie begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Buzz agreed nervously. The two Lightyear toys swayed back and forth then spun around on their beam. At one point, they were switching directions, hanging onto each other's arms when Buzz lost his footing and...and was rapidly sliding down the roof!

"BUZZ!" Jessie hollered in panic and threw herself down, trying to grab him. He was sinking backwards and Jessie leaped down to him. He caught her and they clung for dear life to each other as they tumbled down to earth! Their eyes were squeezed shut, fearfully preparing for the dangerous impact that could be their undoing. But they were together! But...the rugged landing never came! If anything, it felt like they were floating. Jessie was too scared to open her eyes. Had...had they actually hit the ground, dying instantly, and were they being carried through the sky now by an angel? She held tightly to Buzz and kept her eyes shut. Buzz protectively held Jessie safe in his arms. He didn't hear her make a sound and that worried him. He couldn't understand that they hadn't dropped bottom yet. He cautiously opened his eyes and glanced around, then he chuckled.

"Jessie? Jessie." He said happily.

"B-Buzz?" Jessie responded without looking up at him.

"Jessie, we're okay. Look." Buzz said.

"I don't want to!" Jessie wailed.

"Jessie, _look!"_ Buzz insisted. Jessie fearfully opened one eye, then her other one and lifted her head up. She looked down at her husband. They...they were floating. Balloons! Balloons, of course! Buzz hadn't released the balloons, they were still fastened to his waist, and that's what had saved them from a nasty accident! They were lying right now on their colorful bouquet of wedding balloons! Jessie couldn't help laughing in relief. At first, Buzz was offended that she seemed to be making light of this matter after what had just nearly happened! But Jessie's giggling was too contagious to resist, and Buzz found himself laughing too. "Well, that was scary!" Buzz chuckled.

"Sure was!" Jessie snickered. "Wait until Hamm and the fellers hear about this! They'll never believe us." Buzz shook his head in amusement.

"I'm so glad you're okay though."

"Me too." Jessie smiled suavely and firmly kissed his lips. "So, ya wanna take a look around?" Jessie asked, pulling Buzz's hand when they both found their land legs again.

"I sure do." Buzz nodded. There was one particular place he wanted to visit and he pulled Jessie toward it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jessie gaped. "I thought we were going this way!"

"No, let's go this way." Buzz tilted his head.

"No. I wanna go this way!" Jessie stuck out her lip.

"Don't make me play bad cop, ma'am." Buzz said in an intimidating tone. "I don't wanna have to use force."

"Ha!" Jessie rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see you try."

"Jessie, come on. There's something I want to look at with you."

"My way is better." Jessie huffed. Buzz loudly cleared his throat and grasping his wife by her petite waist, he hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her in the direction he wanted to go in. "Hey!" Jessie pouted. "You put me down." Buzz ignored her protests, shaking his head and kept walking. "Humph." Jessie sighed in resignation. Buzz may have been the most doting fellow she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, but it sure surprised her when he demonstrated that he wasn't always going to do everything her way. He finally halted. "Why'd you stop?" Jessie asked curiously.

"See over here." Buzz replied as he set her back down on the ground. Jessie turned her head and gasped.

"Awww, Buzz." She crooned. "Our sweetheart tree! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Shucks, I'd forgotten all about it!"

" _I_ didn't." Buzz said smugly. They were gazing at the tree in Andy's backyard. At the bottom of the trunk, close to the roots was a tiny carving in the wood. It had a small heart with an arrow shooting out of it. It was aged and a little faint now, but still there! Inside the heart it had the initials _**"B. L."**_ and _**"J. J."**_. Buzz had carved it many years ago, and then Jessie and Bo Peep had stumbled upon it when Bullseye had been scratching his ears on the bark.

"Boy, am I glad you didn't listen to _me!"_ Jessie exclaimed. She reached her hand out and gingerly ran her fingers over the sweet little masterpiece.

"One thing's for sure. True love will last forever." Buzz remarked quietly.

"Mmm-hmm." Jessie agreed. "Will you come with me now?" She tugged on his hand and pulled him to the tree on the other side of the yard. "Remember this tree?"

"I sure do." Buzz nodded. "There was a baby bird struggling in the grass, you felt so sorry for it and picked it up on your shoulder. You scrambled up that big thing without a second thought, and made sure the poor little creature didn't slip out of your arm. You set him back safely in the nest, then you slipped."

"Ay-yep!" Jessie grinned, wiggling with delight. "I was falling to earth like there was no end in sight, and next thing I know, I had landed safely in your strong arms and felt no fear at all."

"At all?" Buzz quipped. "You turned bright pink."

"That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it!" Jessie grinned cheekily. _"You_ were the one who went beet red!"

"Well, we were still getting to know each other then," Buzz said defensively. "And, I wasn't sure if you thought I was being froward." Jessie slapped her knee and clutched her stomach as she laughed in that high pitched tone of hers.

"You asked if I was okay, I said I was just dandy. You asked again to be sure and I shook your hand. You looked so nervous, yet you didn't let go of my hand. Then remember what happened next?"

"N-no." Buzz said, embarrassed.

"I dragged you back inside and convinced you to ride rodeo style on Buster with me." Jessie giggled.

"I feel so stupid." Buzz groaned. "How could I forget _that?"_

"Cause you're in love right now and the past is totally in the past." Jessie pinched his cheek. Buzz blushed, just like in the old days.

"Hey, Jess? Look at this." Buzz pointed to the bark in the tree. Jessie looked closely. There was another faded, wood carving in the bark. Only this one had the initials in it " _ **S.W.**_ and _**B. P."**_ "Does this mean what I think it means?" Buzz spoke. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Aww." Jessie mused. "It is." She ran her hand over the ropey etching. The heart and letters looked as if Woody had tried to embellish them into a rope shape. "How come we didn't find this before?"

"I guess we had lots of other things on our minds." Buzz sighed. Jessie's face grew very sad, and she hung her head. Buzz glanced at her empathetically, and put his arm around her shoulder. She sniffled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her, Buzz!" Jessie cried. "I still miss her."

"I know." Buzz said lowly. "Me too." They just stood there in silence for a brief while, remembering all the wonderful memories they'd shared of and with Woody and Bo Peep. "It doesn't seem likely, but maybe...maybe someday..."

"Someday, I hope." Jessie agreed. "You know how Mitsy misses her dog and old friend Jack? She always tells me what Bo told her. Bo always told her to keep on dreaming and hoping-no matter what!-until the dream either came true or it was absolutely impossible."

"Bo was like a mother to Mitsy." Buzz said wistfully. "I sure do miss having her around."

"Uh-huh." Jessie nodded, then cleared her throat. "Well, if Woody ever does rescue her and bring back his true love, boy is she gonna be blown away when she sees that we've been hitched!"

"I think she always knew it would happen... _eventually."_ Buzz rolled his eyes.

"If you hadn't been so notoriously shy, it might'a happened a lot sooner!" Jessie teased, smacking his arm. Buzz nudged her in the side.

"Ha, ha. You were so busy pursuing me that I couldn't catch my breath enough to gather the courage." Buzz retorted. Jessie chuckled then went solemn again. "I hate to tell you this, Jess, but we really do need to head back." Buzz sighed, taking her hand.

"Shucks." Jessie hung her head. "I'm afraid you're right."

"Come on." Buzz tilted his head with a smile. "Let's have one last quick look before we go."

"Aw, thanks, Buzz." Jessie cheered up. They quickly walked around the outside of the house, then climbed up to Andy's windowsill and took one last look inside.

"We miss you, cadet." Buzz said wistfully to an invisible Andy. "Bonnie's been a great kid and so good to us. But you'll always be with us."

"And we'll always be around for ya, if ya still need us. You can count on it!" Jessie announced. Then they slowly approached the edge of the gable. Buzz wrapped his hands around Jessie's waist and she clasped her hands over his, preparing for takeoff. They both took one last look back at the nostalgic bedroom and Jessie sniffled. She nodded to Buzz, he smiled with determination. Buzz popped out his wings and with a flying leap, they spread up into the air.

* * *

Jessie relished in the refreshing morning breeze as Buzz gracefully soared through the air. Shortly, they were back on Bonnie's street and quickly approaching her house. As soon as they reached the backyard, Buzz landed them onto Bonnie's window sill. "So, how did you like it, Mrs. Lightyear?" Buzz asked.

"I loved every minute of it, Mr. Lightyear." Jessie smooched, pinching his cheek. "Yo-de-la-hee-hoooo!" Jessie hollered as loud as she could. "Hey, y'all? We're back!" All of Bonnie's toys appeared from their sleeping places and rushed to the window to greet the newlyweds.

"Welcome home!" Woody smiled widely.

"Good to see ya back!" Slinky barked cheerfully.

"You two look so happy." Mrs. Potato Head gushed.

"How was your honeymoon?" Trixie asked enthusiastically.

"Was it fun?" Rex asked.

"Didn't cause anymore traffic jams did ya?" Hamm chuckled.

"We missed you last night." Mitsy said.

"Yeah, you two really left a hole in the room." Dolly agreed.

Buzz raised his hands, ordering quiet. "Thank you." He smiled. "First of all, Jessie and I would like to thank you all for your kind words, and all the effort you put into this affair for us. We're very grateful to all of you."

"Aww, it was our pleasure, Buzz." Trixie cocked her head.

"Yeah, you know we'd do anything for you, pals." Slinky wagged his tail.

"We felt honored that you let us be part of it." Mitsy added.

"It was a dandy, rootin' tootin' shindig." Jessie squealed. "But Buzz is right. Y'all worked hard making everything so spank and pretty. Just for us. Sure was sweet of ya." Woody used Sign Language and motioned his hands in saying _"no problem"._ "Hey, y'all come on up. We got our own activity to add to the party. Come on!" The toys all climbed out the window sill and dropped on the ground. They gathered around the Lightyears.

"It's such a lovely morning," Buzz remarked. "Could I get a few hands, please?" Woody, Rex, Dolly, Chuckles, and Pricklepants all untied the balloons from around Buzz's waist. Each toy got to hold one, except the Potato Heads and their two trios each shared one. "Okay, everyone. Blast off...to infinity and beyond!" On Buzz's signal, the toys each released their balloon, and watched in cheering as they soared straight up into the sky and the light breeze carried them away.

* * *

While Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were at church and prepared to pick up Bonnie later, her toys at home relaxed and constantly congratulated their lovebirds. At one point, Woody took Jessie's hand and pulled her aside into the hallway. "So, Jess? How did you enjoy your honeymoon?" He asked.

"You should've been there, Woody! It was absolutely amazing!" Jessie twirled in her bridal dress. "It was just...absolutely... _magical!"_

Woody smiled tenderly. "So, you liked it, huh?"

" _Every_ minute of it." Jessie grinned widely.

"I'm glad, Jess." Woody said, touching her shoulder. "Buzz is a great guy. And I'm so happy you two have each other. I mean that, Jessie." Jessie's lip quivered at his kind words when she thought of the precious mementos that she and Buzz had seen at the old trees.

"Aww, ain't you a sweet, big bro?" She smiled sadly. "Thank you, Woody. And Buzz and I appreciate it more than we can say. Thank you." The two shared a warm, tight sibling hug then skipped together back to Bonnie's room. Bullseye rushed up and eagerly licked Jessie's face.

"I think someone really missed you last night." Woody chuckled.

* * *

Dolly found Mitsy on the windowsill. "Hey, Princess?" She asked. "What are you doing way up here?"

"Thinking." Mitsy replied, with her hand cupping her chin.

"About what?"

"Things." Mitsy murmured.

"Ah, you mean like a...you know." Dolly teased.

"No, I don't know." Mitsy shook her head. "Just, special friends that we miss. _Very_ special friends." Then she shifted her eyes back to the sky. "I wonder where the balloons will land. I wonder if anyone who sees them will know what they represent."

"You're a dreamer, Your Highness." Dolly chuckled, shaking her head. "You gonna stay in the clouds all day?" But Mitsy just shrugged, as she wondered who of those they missed might possibly see the balloons.

* * *

"You know, Jessie? You're gonna have to take your dress off before Bonnie gets back." Buzz sighed.

"What a shame." Jessie frowned. "I was just kinda gettin' used to wearin' it."

"Who knows? If we keep it in a safe place, maybe you'll get to wear it again."

"You think so?"

"Why don't you trust me with that?" Buzz offered. "I'm pretty confident I can keep it safe."

Jessie hid behind the nightstand and shimmied out of her bridal trousseau. She folded the glittery outfit over her arm and stared at it with admiration. She hadn't believed her friends at first, but they'd been right: it did suit her, and what made it more special was that people she cared for had made it just for her. For her and no one else. She came back out into the open and handed it to Buzz. "Here ya go."

"So, you admit it?" Buzz quipped. "You like this dress, don't you?"

"I do." Jessie cocked her head with her hands on her hips. "It's a special, one-of-a-kind dress."

"It was made for a special, one-of-a-kind girl." Buzz smiled.

"I don't know what's planned ahead for us down the old dusty trail, Buzz," Jessie said nervously, clasping his hand for protection. "But, I know one thing now."

"What's that, cowgirl?"

"Whatever we face, we won't be alone." Jessie murmured.

Buzz smiled warmly. "No, we won't. Because it's a good life. And if our hearts are one, we'll never truly be apart, no matter what happens."

"Yep." Jessie smiled. Then they walked together shoulder to shoulder to put away Jessie's dress.

* * *

Buzz and Jessie spent the good remainder of their day together under their favorite tree while they waited for the Andersons to return.

"It's a good life, Mrs. Lightyear." Buzz leaned in toward her and kissed her neck.

"It's a good life." Jessie smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

A graceful, radiant, eye-catching figure was standing by the window sill in the pinkish bedroom of a quaint house. Her yellow hair hadn't changed. In fact, pretty much nothing had changed about her at all, except her eyes. Her baby blue eyes that had once been filled with spirit and joy were now filled with determination and an effort to stay positive and focused. It had been years since the last day she'd seen any of them, but even in her new 'home', she thought of each of them every day, especially the lanky, handsome, big-hearted cowboy with the loving brown eyes. Not a day went by that she didn't think of him.

She was gazing out the window, soaking in the beautiful morning view before the household stirred. Mornings like this it was especially difficult to keep a good composure. The fluffy white clouds in the sapphire sky, plus the breeze kissing her face transported her to pleasant places, places she relished in the joy of the engraved memories. Something caught her eye. It was floating in the sky, and blowing toward her! It was a round, yellow balloon and it softly landed against the sill wall as its string became snagged in a slivered crevice in the wood. The female motioned her blue staff which freed the string but she grabbed it and pulled the balloon close to her. The yellow reminded her of the yellow red-striped shirt he wore all the time. She didn't know exactly where this balloon had come from, or why. It could've come from anywhere for any reason. But it hadn't! It was as if Someone were sending a message to her, at least that's the way she liked to think of it. A message of encouragement, a message of promise, and a message of hope. She gazed endlessly at the air ball bouncing up and down upon her hand. Then she looked toward the sky again.

"You said you'd never truly let me go." She whispered. "And someday, somehow, even if it's only a dream, we'll find each other again. You promised. And I said that I know we will. Someday...someday..." Bo hung her chin down to her chest, smiling warmly and clutching the ribbon to herself.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it a lot, hope it made you smile. The ending was a very, very, very last minute one the spit decision. Originally, I did not plan it, then it just came to me and felt I had to write it. Thank you for the reviews. And thank you again to FrozenFever123 who requested this fanfic. Without your suggestion, I might never have thought of it. I hope it did not disappoint!**


End file.
